The Not So Normal Life of the Otakus
by MisaTheOtaku84
Summary: After a fight over pocky, two girls travel to the world of Black Butler. Though, how did this happen? Will they be able to return? Do they even WANT to return? Slight OOC and OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Pocky, Karaoke, & Where am I?

**A/N~ Hey everyone. So, yep! The fans going to the world of black butler are fun to read, but I wanted to give my own take of what would happen. And JSYK- Writing this first chapter I kept thinking of the Wizard of Oz... -_- Anyways~ I hope you like it!**

* * *

**I do not own Lacrimosa by Kalafina **

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

**Constructive Criticism please?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pocky, Karaoke, and a Strange Wind**

**Irene's POV**

"Yummm!" I nommed on strawberry pocky in the middle of a local con. **(A/N- I looked up a ton of cons and couldn't pick one... But then I freaked out when I noticed there was going to be a con in one of my favorite vacation spots... and need I say more?) **

"Irene! Careful! You don't wanna ruin your Ciel Phantomhive cosplay! After the months of putting it together," my best friend, Robin, squealed.

"I know, I know," I pouted, "Just one more piece?"

"No."

"But why?" I whined. Yes, I promise I am the mature one.

"'Cause, I said to put it up before you-" Robin stopped talking due to the strawberry icing being rubbed all over her face by none other than me.

"Woopsie~! Made a mess," I giggled. Not only were we at a convention, but it was also late summer, which caused the pocky to melt. "You said you didn't want it to get on my cosplay, and I didn't have a napkin. So, I hope you don't mind me using your face~!"

"Why you!" She started chasing me. We ran up the stairs and into the girls' bathroom.

"Maybe we should clean up?" I laughed.

"Ya think?" Robin laughed with me. She was dressed as Mei-Rin because she cannot stand crossplaying.

"Hey, Karaoke starts in 30 minutes," I smiled.

"Ichio(Let's go)~!" We skipped down the hallways, humming the song 'Triple Baka'.

Passing by many cosplayers, some of which being Kuroshitsuji cosplayers, we arrived at the karaoke door.

"Who's next?" the host asked, "How about you two?" He pointed to me.

"Us?" we asked in unison.

"No, Casper and his friend. Of course you!" He smiled at us laughing with the crowds. We jumped up to the stage. "What song do you wish to sing?"

"Umm.. How about Lacrimosa by Kalafina?"

"Alright," he smiled handing us the microphones.

The music began to play after a moment or two of waiting. The crowd became silent. They had been listening to the upbeat Vocaloid songs, until we came. We picked a sad, lullaby of darkness.

"_kurayami no naka de mutsumi au  
zetsubou to mirai wo  
kanashimi wo abaku tsuki akari  
tsumetaku terashiteta_

_Kimi no kureta himitsu wo shirube ni_

_aoi yoru no shizukesa wo yuku_

_Lacrimosa_

_Tooku ni kudakete kieta _

_mabushii sekai wo mou ichido aishitai_

_hitomi no naka ni yume wo kakushite_

_yogoreta kokoro ni_

_namida ga ochite kuru made"_

After we finished the first run-through of the chorus, the power went out, causing everyone to scream. "Robin?!" I yelled, being dragged away by some force. It felt like I was being attacked by the scared audience, but then again, it felt like wind.

"Irene?!" She yelled back. We clasped each others hands in hopes of stopping the fear. We have been best friends since grade school, and we would always get through the good times and the bad times. Though, this has never happened before, and we were both scared out of our wits.

The wind-like force grew stronger and stronger, as if it were trying to reach a climax. Screaming and crying we were afraid of what was happening.

We both fell, hitting our heads on a hard marble floor._ Wait? The karaoke room had carpet._

I sat up, helping Robin up. She started coughing up blood as I held my head tightly. "Robin, you ok?"  
I asked in a jumpy voice, still crying.

"What was that?" she cried.

"I don't know. All I know, is that we were singing and the power went out. Oh, and that marble floors hurt," I pouted.

"Who are you two?! And why are you dressed like me? Mei-Rin? Why are you in here?" a young, navy haired boy demanded as he covered his right eye, reaching for an eyepatch.

Robin and I looked at each other, conversing between our minds.

_Hey, is that really Ciel Phantomhive? _

_ I dunno, maybe. But if he is, that means not only are we in black butler, but..._

_ That demon is here too!_

_ Maybe we should make sure. I think we just have a concussion or something. _

_ Some sort of brain damage probably._

"Excuse me, sir. What is your name?" I looked up at him.

"Ciel Phantomhive, son of the Late Vincent Phantomhive. Now, answer my questions! Who are you? Why do you look like me? Where are you from? And why aren't you working, Mei-Rin?"

"First of all, I'm not Mei-Rin, but because THE Ciel Phantomhive thought I was, my cosplay must be really good!" She giggled happily.

"I'm Irene, and this is Robin. We are from 21st century, America. Where we come from you and your..." I paused looking around the room, "...demon butler, are the main characters of a books series and a TV show. And at times, people dress up like their favorite characters and wear the costumes to conventions to take pictures with others, shop, and hang out."

"Sebastian! Come here this instant," the boy ordered.

"Yes, My Lord?" he stated. Then he took a look at us.

"These two girls know what you are, and claim they are from 21st century, America," he stated.

"Shall I dispose of them?" Sebastian asked.

"No! Wait! Please, we can prove it," I begged.

"Well then, please do so."

I reached for my bag and began walking to his desk. I pulled out book 1 of the manga and season one of the anime. Then I grabbed my ipod touch to show him pictures and videos of the convention we were just at.

"If you want to look through those more, just move your finger across the screen," I said, sitting back down on the floor, examining Robin's head, "Oi, Robin, We shouldn't go to sleep tonight. We probably have a concussion."

"Grr... but me is tired!" Robin arm flailed.

"What is this thing? A camera of your time?" The butler asked looking at it.

"Nope~. Not really. It plays music, records video, picture, and audio. You can play games or watch tv. It serves as an alarm clock and it keeps reminders and your schedule, so you can only be late if you choose to be," I laughed.

"Alarm clock?" the boy asked, clearly interested in the device.

"A clock that you can set an alarm to wake you up in the mornings," Robin smiled.

_"Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"_

_ "Doctor!" _

_ "YOU LIE!YOU DESTROYED US?...Then what of the time lords?"_

The young Earl sitting in front of us, was freaking out after he accidentally tapped the screen. "Wha-What did I do?"

"Hahahahaha! Nothing, you just played a part of an episode in the Doctor Who series," Robin and I laughed.

_"WE ARE NOT THE SAME!"_

"Turn it off! Please!" the boy begged. Sebastian walked over to the boy taking away the device and tossing it to us.

"Turn it off," he stated.

"It is. I just did," I smiled.

"Well, dang! If he is afraid of Doctor Who, remind me to keep him away from my horror movie collection," Robin laughed. I facepalmed, _Really? Really. This trip should be interesting, though we need a place to stay._

"Thank you," Ciel stated, "I will permit your stay, though you MUST get into different clothing. We can't have two idiots running around London dressed as my maid and I."

"Of course!"

"Sebastian show them to their rooms and carry their luggage."

"Yes, sir."

"You two, Come back once you are changed."

"kk~" Robin smiled walking out the door with Sebastian and I.

"Kk?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep! It basically means 'okay'." Robin informed.

"I suppose we should train you into being 'Proper' for this time period's London," Sebastian said as he opened the door to Robin's new room.

"Thank you, Sebastian. This will do quite well," she stated trying to prove that she can be somewhat proper if she wanted to be.

"You know, I was expecting you to run around the room screaming 'Oh My Bunnycake! This Room Is So Large!' like you normally would, Miss I-Will-Eat-Cake-For-Breakfast-One-Day," I said with a plain expression.

"Yeah, so? I can do that in the morning. Oh, and just so ya know, I WILL eat cake for breakfast, Miss I-Rub-Pocky-Icing-In-My-Best-Bud's-Face."

"Pocky?" Sebastian asked.

"A candy imported from Japan," I answered, "Oh, Robin, Do not dress in cosplay. Dress in normal clothes."

"Kk"

"Can you show me to my room?" I asked.

"Of course."

We made it to my room, and he excused himself so I can get changed. I took off my wig, and eye patch, along with my coloured eye contacts, revealing my dark brown(near black) irises and a similar shade of deep brown hair.

I changed into my 'YOLO' pajama shirt and pants. It was evening when we arrived, so it shouldn't be to big of an issue to go around in Pjs."

Walking out of my large room to go to the Earl's office once again, I began to sing the Ievan Polka. I met Robin half way wearing her High School football pajamas and joining in on the song.

We skipped and made it to the Earl's door about 30 minutes of wandering around lost.

"What are you two wearing? Wait... Who is who?" he asked staring at me and the dirty blonde girl.

"I'm Irene, and this is Robin," I laughed.

"But you had blue eyes a minute ago, and she had purple. How?"

"Young Master. Let's not forget they are from the future."

"Yep! We have something called contacts. Some are used to help people see clearly, and some are used to temporarily change your eye color," I informed the young boy.

"What does YOLO mean?" the butler asked.

"You Only Live Once."

"Yours?" he asked again pointing to Robin.

"Oh, it is just our school colors. It's football season. Oh and before you ask, football is an athletic game. K?" Robin answered annoyed by their lack of knowledge, "Anyways, it's rare we go out in these clothes. Unless we are running to a local grocery shop, where no one cares. Normally, these are just to sleep in."

"I see."

"Young Master, it is time you retire."

"Of course, Goodnight. I hope to see you in the morning." He walked out followed by the butler.

"Let's have Sebastian check our heads."

"Deal."

~~Later~~

Sebastian walked in once again, "I hoped you two were still here."

"We hate to ask, but we need a favor done, and we'd rather not go ask Mei-Rin, Bard, Finny, or Tanaka."

"Would you check our heads for brain damage?" We stared at him wide eyed, as if we were saying 'Check our heads or we give Bard dynomite.'

"Of course," he walked over, examining both of us, "You both are fine other than the fevers you each have. Please go rest."

We agreed, walked to our rooms, and plopped on our beds- Not coming out for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Superheros and Pranks

**A/N~ Hey! So, I am a band geek. Last week during band camp- we had spirit week. I was trying to get ideas for this chapter, so waiting for something to hit me, I was looking at the band photos and thought- "Hey! Why don't they celebrate Spirit Week too?" So~ he you go. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Superheros & Pranks.**

**Robin's POV**

I woke up this morning to discover that chibi tanaka was staring at me. I freaked and threw one of the fluffy pillows at him. "Ho Ho Ho," the no-longer chibi elder man said, "I'm sorry if I scared you Miss, but I was requested to come wake you up this morning."

"I see," I yawned, "I'm sorry for throwing the pillow."

"It is no issue my lady," Tanaka stated.

"Is there anything planned for today?" I asked.

"No. The young master has paperwork and lessons, but that is all."

"Thank you~" I giggled. _Good. And today is superhero day in our world for our school spirit week. Also, spirit week consists of pranks. And a lot of them. Irene knows this all too well. I best stay away from her._

"Of course. I will excuse myself so you can get dressed for the day," he said. He bowed and walked out of the room.

"Hmm... what should I wear...?" I thought aloud.

_ Otaku flashback~_

_ I remember reading in Kuroshitsuji manga, that Bardroy often speaks about 'Superman' from America. Maybe I should be Superwoman today?And what about the pranks. Hmm... Irene is terrified of spiders... Bard might know where to get some._

I began putting on my superwoman outfit, ready for the day. I can't wait to meet Bardroy, Mei-Rin, and Finny!

"Robin, come out!" Irene knocked on the door, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Kk~!" I replied cheerfully.

When I opened the door, I noticed Irene wasn't there, or so I thought. When I realized what the picture in front of me was, I squealed in fear. "Hehe~! Joker wanted to say hello!"

"You. Are. A. MONSTER!" I yelled at her. _Yep, definitely going to use the spider idea._

"I know," She smiled, "Like my costume?"

She was wearing a Wizard of Oz, Dorothy, Costume.

"Perfect for the situation we are in now, correct? All we need now is the Wicked Witch of the West to come and try to kill you for your magical shoes," I laughed.

"Wicked Witch of the West?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep! From a movie classic called the Wizard of Oz," Irene said as Sebastian put his hand up to stop her from talking anymore.

"I do not wish to know right now. The young master has requested you both downstairs for breakfast. Allow me to show you the way."

"Sure!" I smiled.

"Aw.. but I was hoping I could eat brunch. That way I can have pizza."

"Brunch?"

"Breakfast and Lunch in one meal."

"Ah.. I see."

We walked downstairs to the large dining room, where Ciel waited along with the other servants.

"What. On Earth. Are you to wearing?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, back home today is the start of Spirit week which we dress up a certain theme everyday for 5 days. Today is Superhero day. I am Dorothy from a movie classic that basically explains the situation we are in now," Irene stated proudly.

"You can ask Bard who I am~" I giggled.

"Bard?" Ciel asked. The poor chef was looking at me like 'NO WAY! YOUR REAL?!'

"Bard snap out of it," Ciel ordered the chef.

"You. Are superwoman?"

"YEP!" I smiled happily. After a moment or two, my smile turned upside down. Irene and I were being stared down by the four servents.

"What is the future like?"

"Are gardens still fun to be in?"

"Is cooking still an art?"

"ho ho ho"

"Oh yes. I forgot to mention," Ciel began , "I mentioned you were from the future to the 4 servants, whom have sworn only to talk to you two or Sebastian and I about it. But it is a secret between this household. Understand?"

"Of course," Irene agreed.

"Like we'd tell anybody!" I stated.

"Also, we will tell you about it later and show you four some things."

"YAY!" three of the four exclaimed and a faint 'ho ho ho' could be heard in the background. This caused Irene and I to sweatdrop, and Sebastian and Ciel to facepalm.

_Hey, Irene?_

_ Yes?_

_ I'm starting to feel like Soma and Agni. Being bombarded with questions because of our backgrounds. _

_ Me too..._

~Time Change~

"Alright Claude, stay here and do your job," I smiled holding the Tarantula in my palm. I set it down on the bed and shut the door. "Alrighty, time to go outside~!"

"Where've you been?!" Irene asked sitting in the tree.

"I've been taking care of business," I said.

"I see," her voice trailed off. After waiting a moment in silence, she finally yelled, "ROBIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET UP HERE NOW!"

"Ladies, I believe it would be best you return inside. It is to rain soon," Sebastian stated walking toward the tree we were in.

"Alright, alright..." Halfway to her branch, I added, " Jeez. Don't get your panties in a wad."

"Excuse me?" she said. She reached her foot of the branch and kicked me off.

"HEY! THAT COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" I screamed in chibi form, pointing at her.

"Then you should have thought about that before you said something!" I shook my head in anger and headed for the inside.

**Irene POV**

"My Lady was that necessary?" Sebastian asked helping me down.

"Completely. Oh and thanks for the help. Though, do you have anything I could use to take care of this?" I asked pointing at my scraped knee and elbows, "I didn't notice it until it started hurting."

"Of course, I will treat it immediately," he said, "Why don't you wait in your room. I will be there shortly."

"Alright."

~A few minutes later~

I opened my door to find an GIANT Tarantulla sitting on my bed. I screamed and shut the door immediately. Tears welled up in my eyes just as fast as the thunder began to roll.

I walked down the hallways looking for a place other than my room to stay. _Sebastian's a demon. He can find me._ I cried more, listening to the pitter patter of the rain and the clack of each step I took. I felt so _alone_. I never believed she would go that far. I walked to a partly opened door. It was Sebastian's room. How do I know?

"Mew"

Sebastian was holding a black cat. I cried more.

"C-Can I h-hold it?" I asked shaking.

"Of course, is there something wrong?" he asked handing me the cat.

"It's nothing important," I replied sitting on the floor with the cat.

"If it is nothing important then why are you crying?"

"Spirit week aslo consists of pranks... Silly ones and mean ones... Robin knows I fear spiders the most."

"What did she do?"

"She let a Tarantula run loose on my bed. Those things eat birds, Lizards, and frogs."

"I see. I will be back in a minute," Sebastian said. He left,leaving me with the cat.

He returned a few moments later. "It's dead, and I will have new sheets moved to your room immediately."

"Thank you Sebastian."

"Of course."

Not moments later, I began laughing.

"My Lady, are you alright."

"Sebastian, wanna help me get her back. But before you answer, I will not be forming any contract. It's just a 'Heck. Why not?' thing."

"I suppose I could," he smirked.

"Okay. Here's the plan-" I began to whisper.

"It can be accomplished,right?"

"What kind of bu-"

"Friend"

"What?"

"What kind of _friend_ would you be if you could not accomplish something of the likes of this."

"That is the first time I've ever been considered a 'friend'." he stated, "and though you know what I am, you do not avoid me."

"You might not be human, but you are still a person," I smiled, petting the cat next to me. "OUCH!"

"Hn?"

"That darn cat scratched me!"


	3. Chapter 3: I will scare you extra

**(A/N) Thanks for all of the reviews! It means a lot! Anyways here is the next chapter~ but know that I do not own any of the songs used in this or kuroshitsuji~! **

**Anyways, once again- Thankies! and I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I will scare the crap outta you -_-**

Previously-

"Mind helping me get revenge on Robin?"

"Of course,"

"Here is the plan"

* * *

I walked into the kitchen the next day, and seeing as how the servants were playing cards with Robin.

"Good Grief... Do you not know how to play?" I asked.

"Of course we know how to play!" Bard exclaimed.

"Jeez, lemme show you a game or two that we play back home."

"And that is?" Robin asked.

"21,Bull Crap, and Slap Jack~"

"Okay! Too bad I can't open my Totoro uno cards..." Robin pouted.

"Lemme see the cards," I said.

"Here," Bard handed them over.

"Start 'We Will Rock You?' please," I asked Robin.

_Boom! Boom! Clap! Boom! Boom! Clap!_

I started singing along as I was shuffling the cards. Little did I know, Sebastian walked in.

"What are you doing?"

_"I see a little silhouette of a man,"_ with this Robin joined in, _"Scaramouche Scaramouche, Will you do the fandango? Thunderbolts and Lightening, very very frightening me! Galileo!"  
_

_ "Galileo"_

_ "Galileo!"_

_ "Galileo"_

_ "Galileo Figarooo~"_

"Nothing,Nothing, nevermind..." I laughed.

"We are karaoke fans, that's all," Robin added.

"Karaoke?" Mei-Rin asked.

"Basically, it is where you sing to your favorite songs," I informed.

"Cool!" Finny exclaimed.

"Alrighty, I'm going to go set up the battery powered Karaoke machine. That way we all can play~! Sebastian? Could you help me? It's rather heavy," I said.

"Of course," he replied.

"Bard, begin cutting the meats."

"Alright!"

~Upstairs~

"Hand me the white wire," I told Sebastian.

"Are you sure this will get her back?"

"100%" I replied. "Have Ciel come too, though, it might scare him as well, I believe he wouldn't mind. You could close his eyes when it happens. I will set the alarm to scream and photo reminder."

"Yes, My Lady."

"Okay! All set!" I smiled.

~At dinner~

"Hey guys! After dinner we are all going to play karaoke! It'll be fun!" I smiled to Ciel, Robin, and the servants.

"Really!" Finny asked excitedly.

"Really!" I giggled.

"Oooh! The new mistress is nice, yes she is!" Mei-Rin cheerfully stated.

"You know very little of me," I said to where only Sebastian could hear. He smirked whiched told me he did hear what I said.

Dinner was finished, and Ciel was still angry that everybody ignored his questions. "What is 'Karaoke'?" and questions of the sort.

When we opened the door to the technology decorated room, everyone but Sebastian and Robin stood wide eyed. It was completely normal for Robin, and Sebastian helped me set it up.

"I wanna go first!" I smiled.

"Okay, just not Lacrimosa, that song is what got us into this mess," Robin said, "And I'm next!"

"No kidding," I agreed, "Now to think of a song..."

"How about we use the card method?"Robin suggested.

"Kk!" I smiled. I grabbed the cards and shuffled them. Setting them down I picked up the one on the top. "Sakura Kiss."

I started singing as the words went across the screen along with the opening video of Ouran HSHC. Once I finished everyone applauded.

"You have a lovely voice," Sebastian complimented.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"My turn!" Robin giggled walking over to get the card and microphone.

"Po Pi Po!" She exclaimed happily. I smirked. _She has no idea what is coming to her._ I walked over at the beginning of the song and covered Ciel's eyes.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The device screamed as the scary maze game face appeared on the screen.

"EEK!" Robin jumped half of a mile.

"Serves you right for putting a tarantula on my bed," I laughed. Though, my laughter came to a sudden stop when Ciel lifted my hand away from his eyes. I felt him wince when he saw the face on the screen.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I have a major fear of spiders and she put on of the largest kinds on my bed. I went to my room and noticed it was there. I screamed and walked down the halls. I noticed Sebastian in his room, so I asked for his help with revenge against her for the heck of it. Thus, the Scary Maze Game Face."

"I'm sorry!" Robin cried glomping me.

"Tis k~" I smiled hugging her back.

"Aww! The new mistress really is kind, yes she is!" Mei-Rin cheered. _Really?_

"Go to bed~! We are cooking food from home tomorrow!" I said happily.

"Okay!" She jumped up with joy.

"Could you turn off the equipment before you go to bed?" I asked.

"Yep~! I could, but I wont!"

I glared at her. "No Pocky for you!"

"What?!" she pouted sitting in the corner.

"Stop growing mushrooms in the closet and turn off the technology... Imma be in my room. Night everyone, come and get me if you need me~!"

"Goodnight," everyone said in unison.

~Irene's room~

I sat on the bed, staring out of the window. I pulled out a small book from my bag. And began to write. It's basically the journal of my life, though I do not write things like 'Dear Diary, Today I..' I write poetry of my life.

After finishing for the evening, I lied down, book in my arms, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N) Uh. Oh... I just realized they never did play cards... OH WELL! I hope you enjoyed. :)**

**If you want to, there is a little extra ministory/convo-story below!**

* * *

**Sebastian: *Falls asleep* W-Where am I? Did I fall asleep?**

**Irene: Yes you did, but this isn't just a dream.**

**Sebastian: Oh?**

**Irene: Yep! You get to explore our world.**

**Sebastian: *facepalm* More people like you live here,correct?**

**Irene: Yep! Wait.. you sound as if that's a bad thing!**

**Sebastian: Because it is.**

**Irene: No it isn't! **

**Random guy in convention: Can I have your picture?**

**Sebastian: Uhm...**

**Irene: He has had too many photos today, it's giving him a headache. Try again tomorrow okay?**

**Guy: Okay~ Thnx anyways.**

**Sebastian: Why did he want my photo?**

**Irene: Because you are famous here.**

**Girl #1: OOHH! CAN WE HAVE HIS PICTURE?!**

**Girl #2: Pretty please?!**

**Irene: Back off! *hissing***

**Girl #1: EEK! Run away!**

**Girl #2: Wait for me!**

**Sebastian: I see that..**

**Irene: Let's just get you to the hotel room. The only place in the convention you get privacy.**

**Sebastian: The _only_ place? O.e**

**Irene: Yep!**

**Sebastian: What is the world coming to?**

**Another random guy: A Zombie Apocolypse...**

**Sebastian: Zombie Apocolypse?**

**Irene: How many times do I have to tell you people?! Especially you Larry(yes.. Larry is his name)! Zombies will never happen! **

**Larry: Don't say I didn't warn you. *walks away***

**Irene: Idiot...**

***knock* *knock***

**Irene: *freezes* Wait... _zombies do not knock on doors... _*Opens door* EEK!**

**Zombie(cosplayers): There will be an apocolypse!**

**Irene: *Slams door in their faces and locks it* Idiots...**

**Sebastian: *chuckles***

**Irene: WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?! **

**Sebastian: Nothing important... Though, we must wake up. It is time for me to prepare the young master breakfast.**

**Irene: B-But! Its my turn to cook *pouts***

**Sebastian: Not happening.**

**Irene: XP Dang Demon...**


	4. Chapter 4: Cooking Adventures

**(A/N) Hii! Things get serious-ish, toward the end of the chapter. I mean, come on? I needed to add something, and I thought, hmmm... well how about- NO! Bad Misa. No spoiling... **

**Thanks to the people of Favorited and Followed (both me and the story). It truly makes me happy!**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cooking Adventures **

**Irene POV**

"It is time for you to wake up," Sebastian stated. "I know you are awake."

"I know, I've been up for 3 hours now, but my eyes hurt," I said.

"Probably because you were writing all night?" he asked in a statement-like manner. With this my eyes snapped open.

"How'd you kno-"

He held up the book I was writing in the evening before.

"Might I inquire as to why you do this?" the butler asked.

"I... It's an escape~. Everybody has one. Ciel plays chess, you visit the kittens, Robin jokes, Bard and the others play cards, and I write."

"Though, I'm cooking tonight~!" I laughed and walked to my closet pulling out my Italy T-shirt.

"Irene? You up?" Robin knocked on the door.

"Yes!" I answered.

She opened the door, "What are we having for dinner?"

"Tacos or..."

"PASTAAA~!" We both yelled receiving a facepalm and confused looks from Sebastian.

"I do not believe I should ask," the raven-haired butler asked.

"TV show... 'nuff said~" Robin giggled.

"Alright~! Let's go!" We started out the door to the kitchen. _CRASH!_

"Excuse me one moment," Sebastian stated. In a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Robin suggested, "If we have to, we can go ninja on a few people~!"

"Good grief Robin," I sighed, "It's getting colder..."

"And it's October," she added.

"Which means..."

"HALLOWEEN!" we exclaimed in unison.

"Alright. We can talk about the halloween pastries and stuff we can do later, for now, lets hang out here until Sebby says its okay to leave the room~!" I giggled.

Not long afterwards, Sebastian walked in.

"Yay! Sebby's here~!" Robin exclaimed.

"Se-bby?" he asked.

"A nickname your fans back home gave you..." I explained.

"I see," he sweatdropped.

"Hey, what happened downstairs?" I asked.

"Mei-Rin bro-" Sebastian was about to add more.

"Enough said," I smiled. "Have you scolded her?"

"Not yet. I told her I would think about a good punishment."

"Let me handle it," I smiled patting Sebastian's back.

I began to walk out of my room, following behind me was Sebastian and Robin. "OUCH! Why must _I_ be so clumsy?! It _always_ ends up giving me physical damage!" I stubbed my toe in the doorway.

"Not _as_ clumsy as her~" Robin said in a singsong like way.

"Hush!"

Sebastian and Robin walked downstairs as I hobbled in front of them.

"Mei-Rin!"

"Yes, me' Lady?" the girl asked.

"Let me show you a trick," I walked over to the cabinet and stood on top of one of the stools. "Take one down at a time. Once you have the amount of plates you need, or the amount that does not exceed a weight limit, then you may bring them down. If you feel as if you are about to fall, put some back quickly, or grab onto the nearest persons shoulder. Ask for help if you need it." I begged. Yes, I begged. I didn't inform- I _begged_ her to take that advice.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Completely. Back home, I'd help out for dinner~. Especially the ones where a lot of family are over eating with us."

"I see,"she said.

"Take her advice. You'll want it later!" Robin smiled.

"T-Thank you!" she stuttered, "Mister Sebastian... what is my punishment?"

"I'm letting it slide this time."

The maid sighed in relief. We walked out, I still had a few hours before I needed to begin dinner. Outside the door, I mumbled to myself, "Let's see if my advice actually works with her."

"Mew" I looked down and noticed that one of the cats had escaped Sebastian's room.

"Uh. Oh.." I looked at the cute thing in fear.

"Tsk Tsk Sebby! Keeping your kitties in the house is a no~ no!" Robin giggled.

"I will take it back to your room," I smiled.

"I can-" I cut off the butler's sentence.

"Ciel is allergic to cats and he has asthma. You being his butler, you are around him more often than none. Don't you think it would cause problems?" I reminded.

"Of course," he sadly smiled.

Robin and I looked at each other, back at Sebastian, and then back at each other. We nodded in agreement.

"Glompage!" We laughed, hugging Sebastian. He loves cats a lot and being away from them, he'd probably kill more than he does already. That is a scary thought.

"What on earth are you two doing?" the butler asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, you were upset that you couldn't be with the neko right now, so we decided to glomp you to make you smile a true smile. Not one of your fake ones that you always do," Robin smiled looking up at the demon.

"Which I take it we failed," I included.

"Thank you both," the butler said.

"Kk~! Kitty let's go upstairs!" Robin and I grinned.

"Mew!"

**~12 noon- beginning dinner~**

"What you making?" Robin asked poking my shoulders.

"Beeswax, and none of it is yours," I replied.

"Hey! Why can't I cook? I am the chef after all."

"Bard calm down! She's being helpful, yes she is!" The maid said.

"Yeah! Bard, let's play a game of cards!" Finny added.

"Ho ho ho."

I became annoyed more and more that I finally exploded.

"OUT!" I yelled kicking everyone out, but Tanaka. "Tanaka, your quiet... you can stay if you like."

"Ho ho ho."

~Outside of the kitchen door~

"No fair," Robin pouted.

"Why does Tanaka get to stay?!" Bard cried.

"Wahh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to annoy you!" the poor gardener cried. Yes, I felt sorry for him, but- you know what.

I opened the door, "Finny you can come in, you weren't being annoying, the others were."

"Thank you!"

~Time change/ Robin's POV~

Sebastian walked up to the group of gloomy people, including I, who sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Irene said we were annoying, and she kicked us out." I answered.

"Okay, I understand," the butler stated walking toward the door.

"It's locked by the way." I added.

"Oh is it?"

He opened the door and walked in. Mei-Rin,Bard,and Robin jumped up and ran to the door, only to find it closed and locked.

**~Kitchen/ Irene POV~**

I was making a family favorite. A feast. Green Bean Casserole, Ham, Egg Salad, Peach cobbler, and other foods to go together. I was so excited. I was smiling the entire time, I only jumped when Sebastian walked into the door.

"Oh. Hey Sebastian!"

"You really do know how to cook," the butler stated.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? Did you not believe me?"

"I'm afraid I did not."

I giggled. If I weren't so happy, I'd slap him upside the face.

"I'm just glad I get to make this~. It is a feast my family puts together for Thanksgiving and Christmas, and sometimes, just random occasions."

"I see," the butler stated.

"I just hope everyone else loves it as much as Robin and I do. Especially Ciel, this isn't high class food to him I'm sure, but to me, it's worth more than money can buy."

"I'm sure he'll love it," Finny stated.

"Ho ho ho~"

**~Dinner~**

"Dinner is served!" I stated mimicking Beauty and the Beast. Sebastian, Robin, Tanaka, and I sat the food down on the table. The Earl's face was priceless. Food, food, and more food. He was excited. "Everybody, including servants, can sit down and eat as they wish. No use in making all of that food for three people, and plus, I'd feel horrible about not letting the ones who helped me make it have a bite."

"You heard her, sit." the Earl replied, his eyes fixed on the mountain of food on the table.

"Haha! I'm so excited!" Finny exclaimed.

Everybody had sparkles in their eyes, except for Sebastian of course. I noticed he kept looking at Robin and I, and it was making me a little jumpy. I tried to act like I didn't notice him, and Robin really did not realize he had been watching her.

**Sebastian's POV/ his thoughts**

_ They know what I am. They've known from the beginning. Yet, they still treat me kindly. Normally, people would toss Holy Water on me to see what would happen. But, not these girls. They are from the future. Rather odd, yes. But, they do not put on a performance for others as the people of this time do. "It is improper for a Lady", "Ladies should always..", and things such of the sort are taught to the children of this age. No, not them. And because of that, they really are being friendly with me and not acting. At first I thought it was all a lie, until I read Irene's poetry book. _

"_A deep,sad lullaby of the dark,_

_pulled a wish deep in the heart._

_The time of which one has never seen,_

_what could this all mean?_

_Beings not of this world,_

_call to the darkness, _

_of which they were born._

_Though of the darkness they rise,_

_they send out a cry._

_A cry not even themselves can hear._

_A cry of loneliness,_

_A cry of a mess._

_Friends do come in all shapes and sizes,_

_It's just a matter of time, a matter of time._

_Friends do come in all shapes and sizes,_

_It's only a matter of time"_

_-Irene Jones, October 5, 2012(Also, Victorian Era, London)_

"_A cry not even themselves can hear"? I wonder if she is right..._


	5. Chapter 5: Operation Plan A: Part I

**A/N- Hello~! So yep! I was thinking, I need to add more Ciel, so I'm starting a plan formed by the two time travellers to get Ciel to act like he should, even if it is temporary. So here is Part 1. Enjoy~.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Operation- Get Ciel to Act His Age! **

**Plan A (Part I)- Water Balloons**

"Robin! No fair!" I laughed. She stole the last cookie, one that was supposed to be mine!

"Hehehe~ serves you right. I mean you rubbed strawberry pocky all in my face back home," Robin replied.

We chased each other around the room, just as we would in Grade school. We were laughing, joking, teasing, and things of the sorts. Though, that all came to a stop when Robin stopped suddenly.

"Hello," Sebastian bowed walking to the corner of the room, "I will be straightening in here."

"Is Ciel busy today?" Robin asked Sebastian.

"Barely, why?"

"Oi, Irene?" Robin ignored the butler's question.

"Yesh?" I asked.

"Let's try to get Ciel to play with us," she began, "He's still a kid. Plus, it pains me to see him act all mature due to his past..."

"He would never," I replied.

"But, you agree though right? We are 17 and still act like 6 year olds~. Anyways, it was just a thought." With this Sebastian smirked.

"Operation- Get Ciel to Act his Age in commence!"

"I don't like that name..." Robin pouted, "Pick a different one."

"Operation- Get Ciel to have fun?"

"Nope..."

"Umm... Operation Get Ciel to Play?"

"Nuh-uhh..."

"Why don't we use Operation- Get Ciel to Act his Age?" Robin smiled. I banged my head against the wall. _That was what was already stated!_

"My Ladies, just how are you planning on doing that?" Sebastian asked.

"Friendly pranks, cry, beg, pout, chase, you name it. Ooh~! Let's start out by asking him to join us in the garden. When we get there we can throw water balloons at him!"

"It's rather cold for that though," I noticed.

"Yeah, but then we would have to come in and he would want a nice warm pie, and, well, you know the drill!" Robin smiled.

"Pie is a lie."

"Who cares! Cake is a fake, but no one seems to mind. Anyways, do we have plans A-C set?"

"Yep!"

"A-C?" Sebastian asked, "You only mentioned one plan."

"Just now we did, but we talked some about it the other day," I answered.

"I see..." the butler stated.

**~Later~**

"Ciel~!" I squealed.

"What is it?" the young earl asked after receiving tea from Sebastian. Probably Earl Grey.

"Come outside with me. It'll do you no good to be trapped in your office all day," I smiled.

"She does have a point young master," Sebastian agreed.

"Fine," he stated. _Wow, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today._

He got up and began walking towards the door, I skipped happily in front of him singing some favorite songs from back home. We walked outside to the garden, Finny was there, but Robin got him to stay quiet. Ciel and I began to walk. _Splash! Splash!_

"WHAT IN THE-?" Ciel screamed in anger. He didn't get hit, I did.

"You were supposed to throw them at Ciel!" I yelled at Robin.

"Fufufufufu~ You will never catch me, for I am ze Gingerbread man!" Robin teased.

I ran fast and grabbed two water balloons and tossed them. "Think fast!" I yelled tossing one at Robin, the other at Ciel. Both of them became soaked.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ciel demanded.

"Water balloon war. Pick up the water balloons beside you and throw them at us with all of your might," I explained as I tossed more at Robin.

"That's enough!" the Earl's voice rang through the air. We are officially on his last straw.

"Sebastian, get me a change of clothes and prepare a warm pastry," he ordered.

"Yes, My Lord."


	6. Chapter 6: Operation Plan A: Part II

**A/N~ PIG LATIN~! :D haha! Please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Operation- Get Ciel to Act his Age **

**Plan A (Part II)**

_**Previously**_

"_Ciel~! Come outside with us!" Irene begged._

"_Fine."_

_Splash! Splash!_

"_HEY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HIT HIM NOT ME!" Irene yelled at Robin._

_Irene tossed a water balloon at the Earl, causing him to be soaked._

"_What is the meaning of this?!"_

"_Water Balloon War. Throw one of those balloons at someone with all of your might."_

"_NO! Sebastian. Prepare me a change of clothes and a nice warm pastry." The Earl stated angrily walking inside._

"_Yes, My Lord."_

_Robin and Irene smiled. Their plan was working._

* * *

**~In the Kitchen/Irene POV~**

"Sebastian? Make the center of the cake hollow. Please?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Don't let her come near the food!" Bard exclaimed, "Once she is there, she wont let you back!"

"It won't hurt him, we would never do that. Though, he is hurting us..." I stated.

"Allway eway antway isway orfay Ielcay otay ebay away idkay...

Evenway ifway itway isway emporarytay_._" Robin added. _All we want is for Ciel to act be like kid... Even if it is temporary._

"What?" Bard and Sebastian asked.

"Opstay eakingspay inway igpay atinlay!" I scolded Robin. _Stop speaking in pig latin!_

"Utbay, ywhay? It'sway unfay," Robin whined. _But, why? It's fun!"_

"You heard me!" I raised my voice.

"Fine," Robin pouted in the corner, "I think it'll come useful today though."

"What language was that?" Bard asked for both him and Sebastian.

"Pig Latin," I stated, "What Robin said earlier was 'All we want is for Ciel to be like a kid again. Even if it is only temporary.' Alright?"

"What do you need to do to the cake?" Sebastian asked.

"Put this in the center of the cake and hide it. When he begins to eat, _BOOM_! Confetti explosion," Robin explained using dramatic poses.

"I see," Sebastian said, "I will be scolded for this, but why not have a little fun." Everyone, except Bard, smirked.

"I thought Sebastian does everything beneficial for his master?! Not make him angry."

"I do," Sebastian began, "It is time the young master learns to smile."

**~Ciel's Study/ Robin POV~**

Irene and I sat beside each other in the Earl's office. "We're sorry," Irene stated.

"Yeah, what Irene said..." I added acting like I was sad.

"Apologies forgiven," the Earl stated, sipping his tea.

"Young master, I brought your cake," Sebastian said as he walked in the door.

"Of course," Ciel stated. _He's reaching for the utensil... Yes! Our plan will work! He's about to eat it and..._

_**BOOM!**_

"What was that?!" Irene yelled.

"I don't know," I stated, "Utbay ateverwhay itway isway, itway asn'tway omfray ethay akecay!"

_But whatever it is, it wasn't from the cake!_

"Iway owknay! Isthay inksstay!" Irene replied._ I know! This stinks! _

"It was Bardroy attempting to cook dinner," Sebastian returned. No one had noticed he'd left,"You may continue to eat now sir."

"Of course," Ciel stated reaching for another bite.

_**BOOM!**_

"Hehe~! SURPRISE!" Irene and I yelled in unison.

"We wuv you~!" I added cheerfully.

"What is with you Americans and your pranks?!" Ciel asked royally ticked, "Leave the room, pull another prank on me, Leave the house. Understand?!"

"Yessir," we said in unison. We walked out, and I turned around, "Sorry, and thank you."

**Ciel's room/Ciel's POV**

_Idiots! What do they think they are doing?!_

"Ugh!" I said angrily as I examined the ruined cake.

"Young master, you shouldn't have been too harsh on them."

"And why not?! They soaked me and ruined my food! Of course I'm going to be harsh on them!" I added quickly.

"Where they come from, it is normal when trying to cheer somebody up. I overheard them speaking about how they took pity and wished to help you smile once again. The fact that they are here, they decided to give it a shot. They are treating you like they'd treat their best friends, because that is what they consider you to be," Sebastian said, sadly.

"Sebastian?"

"Goodnight, young master," Sebastian stated. He blew out the candles, and he walked out of the room to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

**Yep~. Will Ciel learn that he is not alone anymore? Oh and just so you know, the water balloons, the confetti prank, etc. is exactly how my friends and I would try to cheer each other up~. So I thought, "Hey! Why not use that?" So yep! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Plan B and Beginning of C

**(A/N) Hi! So here is Plan B and the beginning of plan C. Oh, and the story of Band Camp... YES that was true! *cries in corner*. XD **

**Anywho, enjoy! **

**I do not own anything/anyone BUT Robin and Irene.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Operation- Get Ciel to Act His Age:**

**Plan B**

"We really went overboard," Irene mumbled to herself. She stared at the night sky, twirling her black hair in her fingers.

"I know," I agreed, "I guess he just doesn't see us as friends?"

"Haha," she laughed sadly, "He thinks of us as a nuisance."

"I doubt that is true," a familiar voice stated walking into the room.

"Oh, hey Sebastian," Irene greeted. I started sobbing and running toward him.

"I'M SORRY! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO GET YOU INTO TROUBLE!"

"It is all okay, what is plan B?" the said butler asked.

"We could call Lizzy," I said under my breath. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I was sitting criss-cross on the floor now and thinking about ways to make the irritable boy smile.

"That would cause him to send us out! Anyways, do you not remember what he said earl?!" Irene added.

"Well, he said if we prank him one more time..." my voice trailed off causing Sebastian to smirk.

I looked up at Sebastian and back to Irene, "You know what this means?!"

"LOOPHOLE!" we both yelled in unison.

"Sebastian, he likes chess right? Luckily I bought a chess set the other day, high-tech AND I was going to use it for our cosplay skit and- OH MY BUNNYCAKE! WHAT ABOUT OUR COSPLAY SKIT!?" I screamed. Sebastian looked at me and wasn't sure how he could calm me down.

"OH NO!" Irene began to also cry. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sebastian sweatdrop. He walked over to us and patted us on the head. We immediately stopped crying and looked up.

"No matter what you can't change what happened," he whispered.

"True, I guess we could try again next year," Irene stated.

"If there _is_ a next year?" I added.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Is that the truth?"

I laughed and began an impression, "Tell you the truth?! You can't handle the truth!"

"Should I ask?" Sebastian wondered.

"Nope~" I replied.

"Alright then," he stated, "What about the chess game?"

"OH RIGHT!" I smiled causing Irene to faceplant into the bed. She was probably thinking, _This is going to be a long night._ "One side lights up red, the other blue! And it has cool sound effects to go with it. Best of all- All you need are three (believe it or not) Triple A batteries, and with me I brought a solar powered battery charger!"

"Triple A? I thought it would be a larger battery," Irene asked looking up from the bed.

"Yep!" I smiled, "Easy,right?"

"No kidding," Irene agreed.

"Sebastian? Could you get a box that is yey-big? Make sure it is navy blue and black. Those colors suit Ciel more," Irene said. She used hand movements to show the size needed for the requested box, "By tomorrow?"

"Of course. Also, might I add, the young master will surely be pleased," said butler actually smiled. _Smiled. He SMILED! _

"KYAA! KEEP DOING THAT!" I glomped him, my face beaming with joy.

"Keep doing what?" Sebastian asked. His expression was that of irritation, but his voice was soaked with shock.

"Mew!" a little maple-brown color kitten meowed. It stared at us with its green eyes, causing the group to stop everything and become silent. At least for a moment.

"AWW!" I exclaimed, "I was wondering when I'd get to meet your closet full of cats!"

"Really, Sebastian," Irene mumbled, "Your cats are going to get you scolded from Ciel."

"You're possibly correct, though, I do intend to keep them," said person replied.

"Okay then..." Irene said sarcastically and happily. She doesn't want Sebby to get scolded, but she doesn't want the kitties to go away either.

"I want cereal..." I complained, "Or better yet, tomorrow's dinner be Breakfast-For-Dinner... YUM!"

"Breakfast-For-Dinner?" Sebastian asked.

"Just as it sounds. Breakfast, bacon, eggs, sausage,and things of the such, for dinner."

"Possibly, you will have to ask the young master about that."

"OKAY!"

**~Next Day/ Plan in Action~**

"Morning Ciel!" Irene and I yelled.

"U-Ugh.. What are you two doing in my room?! Where is Sebastian?" the young earl asked.

"Early morning temper?" I asked.

"Over here my lord," the raven-haired man stated.

"We have a surprise for you!"

"LEAVE THE HOUSE!"

"But why?!"

"I said no more pranks!"

"But this isn't a prank. We really have a surprise for you!"

"If it is, you are leaving immediately and I will order Sebastian to kill you if you step one foot on Phantomhive property," the boy said. His face was flushed with anger.

"Go to your study, and Plan B is sitting on your desk," We stated.

"Fine," Irene and I walked out after telling him to meet us in his study after he is dressed and ate.

**~Ciel's study/ Ciel POV~**

They told me they left a gift for me. I figured it was just a prank, but when I walked into my office there was a large black and blue gift box on top of my desk. Beside it was a note that said,

"_Ciel,_

_We are sorry for annoying you. Though, we have our goals, and annoying you isn't one of them. _ Here is a gift for you. We had it with us to perform a small skit in a competetion based on you and Mei-Rin. Except, instead of performing, we ended up here. We figured why not use this as Plan B? :) _

_~Irene Jones :3_

_CIEL~!,_

_Hiii! So, I completely felt bad about pranking you. :( You seemed down the past couple of days, so we tried to cheer you up like we do to our best friends. :) It failed tho... :/ OH WELL! I really,really,really, really hope you enjoy this gift! ^_^ Hehe. Well enough writing for me- so, in the words of Tigger, "TTFN! Ta Ta For Now!" _

_~~Robin lyk-a-boss Williams _

_Young Master, _

_I suppose I should also apologize as well. After all, I was the one who encouraged it. If you remember what I said yesterday, you understand now,correct? Please enjoy the gift they are giving to you. It means a lot to them to know that you would at least accept it. I will be back shortly with your tea. _

_The Loyal Butler,_

_Sebastian Michaelis"_

I flinched. First of all, I barely undertood Robin's message. So many... errors. Irene's message was a lot better. If only she'd cut out the faces. As for Sebastian, why? Maybe because happiness makes a meal taste better to him? Oh well. I grinned- _Not many people show kindness to someone such as me._

"Ciel~! Did you like it?" the dirty blonde asked, jumping up and down.

"He hasn't even open it yet, Robin," Irene stated.

"Then hurry up!" she yelled. _Oh dear..._

I began to open the large box, revealing a piece at a time. It was a chess set from 2012, a pack of cylinder pieces they call "batteries", and a "solar-powered" charger.

"Here, let me turn it on for you," Irene stated,walking over. She flipped a switch on the side of the chess board, causing a sound to play and half of the board to glow red as the other half glow blue.

"Thank you," I said. I hugged them both. **(A/N- Told you there was OOC... Ciel would have kicked them out ASAP -_-)**

"Ne Ne, I forgot to ask," Robin started, "Can we have Breakfast-For-Dinner?"

"I don't see why not."

"YAY!" Robin exclaimed. She was so happy, she was bouncing off the walls.

"It appears London is quiet at the time," Irene murmured. She sat in the corner reading today's newspaper.

"Yes," I began, "Which makes me pleased that for now I do not have to deal with any issues. It's been nice not doing anything... but paperwork. Anyways, due to the fact that her Majesty is satisfied, I have nothing to worry about."

**Irene POV**

Was it just me or did Ciel shutter at the word, paperwork? Anywho, he is the Earl of Phantomhive, thus, he should be getting used to it.

"You jynxed it," Robin stated bluntly. _Oh no... he really did, didn't he?_

"What?" he asked as Sebastian walked in the room. He brought cake and tea for all of us.

"You jynxed it," Robin repeated, "Now that you said her Majesty is fine, you will receive a mission from her soon."

"Hm? And how do you suppose?"

"It's how things work," I added. "It's a superstition back home, that at times happen. Coincidental or not."

"I see," he said.

"Just like when your eyes peel from sunburn!" Robin stated cheerfully._ She did NOT just bring that up._

"I should kick your butt right now," I mumbled angrily.

"Why?" Robin acted innocent.

"Because that was an honest mistake! I was half asleep and just got outta band camp!"

"Care to enlighten us?" Sebastian asked. _I forgot he was there._

"Fine," I began, "So Band Camp is the beginning of an activity/sport in which High School musicians learn to march and play at the same time. Each person helps form multiple shapes to go along with whatever song we are playing, this is called 'Marching Band'. Anyways, band camp was almost over and my eyes had become sunburned. When I got home, dad told me that when my eyes start to peel, we need to call the hospital. I freaked, it was late at night, I was exhausted. And due to the fact I was tired, I believed him. Until the next day of course~." **(A/N- True story -_- thought it was funny, and no body is ever going to live it down. So~ I figured I'd add it. Sorry! ^_^")**

Robin was laughing the entire time. She. Would. Not. Stop. Laughing. I caught Sebastian trying to hold back a laugh, and Ciel was chuckling. "Thanks..." I rolled my eyes.

"Hehehe~! Oh well!" Robin managed to get out.

"Care to humor me with a round?"

"Actually, we know you just got it and all, and because our plan was a success, We need to ask a favor," Robin began.

"Oh?" Ciel asked.

"Plan C?" Sebastian also asked.

"Yep! Plan C had to do with pranking, but you are not the one being pranked. The other 4 servants are!"

"And how exactly will that work?" Ciel asked. He was seemingly interested.

"When we arrived we were dressed like you, and Sebastian thought I _WAS_ you, just as you thought Robin was Mei-Rin... We should dress up like you and give the servants ridiculously funny orders~."

"Sounds interesting... I'm in," Ciel smirked.

"Mew"

"DANG IT SEBASTIAN!" Ciel stated.

"Put the cat outside or in your room. That is an order."

"Yes sir," Sebastian bowed.

"Told you so," I sung. That earned me a glare from the demon butler.


	8. Chapter 8pt1: Pranks on you!

**(A/N) HAHA! I laughed so much writing this. **

**Warning- Do NOT try these pranks at home... If you do, you have been warned... Just sayin' :)**

**I love how they are creeping everyone out~... ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Um, Young Master? Mei-Rin? (Part 1)**

**Irene POV**

It was the 31st, and we made sure everything had been planned. Irene dressed up as Ciel, Sebastian had told the servants that he would be out for a while. _Not a lie, though. I mean technically he is out. The servants believe he is going to run errands in London, which is not the correct assumption. He is going to be,with Ciel, watching from a nearby tree._

After I finished putting on my cosplay, I sneaked out the window to meet Ciel in an isolated area in the garden. Robin was hiding wearing her Mei-Rin cosplay. She needs to at least keep out of the real Mei-Rin's sight. That would be one heck of a story to make up. **(A/N-No not One _hell_ of a story, that is Sebastian, not Robin/Irene. Plus, her making up the story is lying. Sebby doesn't lie. ^_^)**

"I will be sitting in the garden, please do not bother me," the real Ciel stated walking out of the manor.

"Where've you been?" I asked Ciel.

"Yeah! Irene and I have been waiting for you," Robin came out of no where.

"I thought you were hiding?"

"I wanted Ciel to know that this is going to be fun, but if it gets past the servants to the streets of London, crap is gonna happen~," Robin said. All of the color in Ciel's skin suddenly drained, "No biggie~!"

Ciel was still shocked. "Sebastian, make sure that this stays a house secret. That is an order!"

"Yes, sir."

"So here is the list of things I will do as you, and Robin will do as Mei-Rin," I handed him the small, yet large list.

Ciel scanned over the list with a smirk that lasted until he started reading farther down the list. What was on it? You will soon see.

"NO WAY! I'm NOT doing THAT!" he shouted.

"You're not, I am," I smiled devilishly.

"She has a point young master," Sebastian agreed, "And, I was ordered not to let word get out to London. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do this much?"

"An epically awesome,super ninja, lyk a boss, demon butler that can cook food that would make your tongue smack your eyebrow," Robin said extremely fast.

Sebastian just looked at her and stated, "That was a rhetorical question Miss 'lyk a boss' Williams."

"Hehe~! Thank ya. Thank ya very much~," Robin used an Elvis impression.

Ciel looked at her, but knew not to question it. I answered him anyways, because if I were him, I'd be dying to know what in the world that was about.

"Sebastian, Take a mental note- you'll recognize it in the future. There is a performer named Elvis Presly, and that is a quote from him." I explained.

"I see," he tilted his head, putting a finger on his lip, "I suppose you are right, me needing a mental note that is."

"KYAAAA!" Robin failed miserably at containing her inner fangirl. I, on the other hand, was trying really hard to hold in my fangirliness.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"Nope!" Robin and I exclaimed. He only looked at us.

"I think you forgot you and Ciel are famous in our world," I began.

"Every time you do something completely epic, we freak," Robin finished. "Especially Sebastian, Ciel, The Doctor, Usui Takumi (Maid sama), the hosts(OHSHC),Ed and Al(FMAB),and all of the others."

"You know, I wonder. If Ciel and Sebastian are real, would the others be too? Just in an alternate universe?"

"Now that I think about it, I have no clue. Logically, it would make sense, but since when is the world logical?"

"I'm rather confused right now," Ciel began, "but I believe that you should go in now and begin the day."

"Of course," I said, mimicking his voice, "Sebastian?"

"My Lord, are you seeking my attention?" Sebastian asked the real Ciel. He shook his head no and pointed to me.

I smiled and waved for a split second, "Do not be long. I wish to have tea immediately after your return. This will be a long day."

Robin was laughing, much like Mei-Rin would, "Irene is rather accurate for the role as the young master, yes she is."

Ciel and Sebastian looked shocked for a moment, we were imitating rather well. "I still believe we would've failed at the cosplay skit," I said.

"Yep! But today is the real test! We can Do it~!" Robin imitated something once again.

"Your on my nerves now, Robin," I muttered under my breath.

"Anyways! Bye! Don't fall out of a tree. Oh use these if you need to!" Robin tossed a pair of binoculars to the two.

**~A few minutes later~**

"Oh young master, you are back!" (real) Mei-Rin stated. This is where I begin to have fun.

"Achoo!" I fake sneezed. _Perfect. It is chilly outside._ I began to act like I was wiping my nose on my sleeve, causing Mei-Rin to gag a little bit. _This is so hard to do without lauging._ _Wait I do hear laughing..._ I looked out of the window and Sebastian and Ciel were laughing away.

I acted as if I were about to faint, falling backwards. Mei-rin caught me and picked me up. Once she did, I acted as if I sneezed again and licked my hand. I rubbed the back of her head. Why? Because, she'd reach her hand behind her head, to feel if stuff got all over her.

"Y-Young Master!"

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, "Take me to an office."

"You-You're sick. You should rest, yes you should!" the clumsy maid stated trying to carry me up the stairs.

"That is an order Mei-Rin," I stated harshly.

"Y-Yessir!" She replied nervously.

"You can stay, if you are afraid of me passing out again," I added, "Will that be alright? All I ask is that you retrieve a pillow off of my bed," _Robin is probably either grossing or creeping out the others. I will enjoy this._

"Of course, sir!" she walked out of the room. I pulled out a scratch paper with the list and marked out number 1. _This should be interesting..._

**~Meanwhile No one POV~**

Robin walked to the kitchen, just as Mei-Rin would. Though, she carried her bag of wonders with her. It was designed to look like one of Mei-Rin's actual bags, which worked perfectly.

"Bard! I'm cooking now! Orders from Sebastian, yes!" Robin stated as a Mei-Rin.

"What?! There's no bloody way he'd allow that!" the so-called 'Chef' stated. Finny was in the back of the room with Tanaka still eating breakfast.

"Really?" Finny asked with sparkly,wide eyes.

**~Robin POV~**

"Yes! See," I handed them the note I had Sebastian write for me.

They examined the piece of paper, and they each agreed that it was Sebastian who wrote it.

"Oh, It also says that the two Mistresses will be staying in their rooms the entire day."

"They are probably being punished for pranking the Young Master," Finnian suggested.

"I should begin cooking," I said as I grabbed my bag of wonders. Fake Spiders that looked real, Fake snakes that somewhat moved, Fake eyeballs, and other cool knick knacks that you can get at the dollar store/ magic shop/ prank shop.

I got a pot and poured water in it. When no one was looking I poured food coloring in it and quickly tossed the bottle into the bag.

"A little of this," I said, pouring a couple of spiders in the pot. Bard looked up to see if I was cooking correctly, which I was not for sure.

"OI! WHAT DO YA THINK YER DOIN'?!" Bard exclaimed causing me to smirk. Finny and Tanaka looked up.

"I'm just cooking what Sebastian told me to cook," I said pointing at the paper, "It says to cook a mystery soup, yes it does!"

"I'm sure he doesn't mean put SPIDERS in that soup!"

"Of course not!" I began,they each let out a sigh of relief. "I'm putting snakes in it too!" They froze in horror. _Snakes?!_

I reached into the bag and pulled out two realistic, life-size rattle snake toys and put them into the soup.

They each paled. "How about some eye balls hn?" I said. I pulled out 4 eyes from the bag.

"W-Where'd you get those?" Finny asked terrified._ I'm sorry Finny! I promise to make it up to you!_ I mentally cried.

"We all know of each others' pasts correct?" I asked.

"Yes," they stated.

"Well then, as you know, I was an assassin before I came to work here," I began while chopping up the rubber eye's, "Two of my ex-boyfriends ended up being enemies of my boss. So, guess what I was ordered to do?" I paused a moment and looked up sadly. The others stared in horror. "I was ordered to kill them. So, anyone in their right mind would want to keep something to remember them by. They had no valuables, so I took out their eyes. Recently, I've been missing them so to forget about them, I decided to get rid of the eyes. So- here I am, yes."

"Oh my.." Bard started.

"Gosh" Finny finished.

"Ho ho ho..."

"ALL DONE!" I smiled.

"I will take it up to the Young Master now. I will return shortly, yes I will."

_Was it just me, or when I walked out, did they... faint?_ I sweatdropped

* * *

**HAHA! I dedicate this chapter to pretty-little-liar-girl70. She's been really supportive. Also, check out her Kuroshitsuji fic- "See ya in hell, amigos". It is REALLY good :D**

**Constructive Criticism?**

**Follow(If you like it)?**

**Favorite(If you like it)? :) thanks!**

**Anyways,',',',',',',' I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER~! XD**


	9. Chapter 8pt2: Pranks on you! plus 1shot

**A/n~ Hi! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is really long -_- but hopefully funny for everyone! :D **

**One-shot based on Robin and Irene at the end~.**

* * *

**C****hapter 8 part 2: Umm, Young Master? Mei-Rin?**

**Robin POV**

After I put the 'Mystery Soup'(which consisted of cold,colored water and rubber toys) on the cart, I walked out of the room and waited in the extra room that Sebastian pointed me to. _Let's just hope Mei-Rin doesn't return early._ I thought as I looked around the room. We set our 21st century things in this room that only us(Sebastian,Ciel,Irene and I) are able to access.

While examining the room, I notice the fake mustaches we got at the Hetalia section in the Dealers' room. It was fluffy... '_HEHE! I've gots a squirrel on my face!'_ I sung softly dancing around the room. There are no windows in this room, so if he have any 'guests', they will not be able to see the futuristic things. No windows means that Ciel(real) and Sebastian couldn't blackmail me later.

_You know, I might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but the final day of the convention was a month ago. I think it'd be strange showing up in cosplay while there is a work convention going on... _

_HAHA! Imagine! Two cosplayers randomly showing up out of nowhere in the middle of a dental convention. I would have so much fun. I would be screaming, "You are all doctors, but you can't help me with my pinky toe!" and run away, dragging Irene, who'd scold me later, to the nearby McDonalds._

After 30 minutes of waiting, I cautiously walked out, forgetting to take the mustache of my face. _Woops!_ I walked down the hall and back into the kitchen which the others were still extremely shocked.

"The young master wasn't hungry, no he wasn't," I pouted. _They haven't noticed the mustache..._

"WELL WHO WOULD BE?! Especially when that is being served to you," Bard exclaimed, emphasizing the word 'that', "Wa- WAIT! How'd you get a mustache!?"

"Girl's get them too ya know," I said Mei-Rin like, "And besides, you know that new disease that is spreading in London?"

"Yes?" Bard asked, wide-eyed. _Haha Bard!_

"One of the negative side-effects turns you into a creature called a Sasquatch. Otherwise known as, Big Foot. Miss Irene and Miss Robin explained the story to me and they say that scientists traced it back to here, yes they did."

Poor Finny cried as I overdid _it. How will I make it up to them? OH I KNOW! I'll teach him and Tanaka how to play Candyland! _I walked out of the room, leaving them to think about this disease that is spreading over London.

I made it to the techno-room (that's what I am calling it now). "Look who's waiting for me," I smile.

**Irene POV**

"Mei-Rin, bring me some Earl Grey, I'm rather parched," I ordered Mei-Rin.

"A-Ah! Yessir!" She bowed leaving. I was also getting hungry, but I can't eat anything 'til Dinner. _Oh well... Hey.. What's this?_ I thought reaching into my hidden pocket in my cosplay. _SKITTLES! Taste the __rainbow. I forgot I brought two LARGE bags full of mini-bags to the con. Haha, I will get another bag and throw some at Bard saying that annoying line everyone does while eating them. Yes, that sounds fun. I like picking on Bard. He's so funny. Especially with his cooking being a so-called 'art'. I mean, if it wouldn't get me killed, I'd use it as an art to. Well, if it didn't get me killed, and it were legal..._

**~Techno-Room/ Robin POV~**

"It is cold outside after all," the real Ciel stated.

"I couldn't allow my Young Master to catch a cold," Sebastian added.

"Oh, I see... LOL I forgot to take off my mustache earlier," I giggled.

"LOL?"

"Laugh Out Loud," Robin said rolling her eyes, smiling. "I had to come up with a completely ridiculous story to get them to believe it were real."

They looked at me as if I should continue. "I told them that I caught a disease that turned me into Big Foot..."

**Sebastian's POV**

_Human's are so strange. _

"Mei-Rin is in the kitchen right now," I informed her.

"Yep!" I smiled.

_What does she have planned?_

I watched her as she reached for a box like device and pressed a button. The screen in front of us turned on and we could watch what was going on in the other rooms.

**Ciel's POV**

I look up to my study and notice that Irene is eating something? Tossing her food in the air, juggling, and catching it all in her mouth? _What is she doing?_

"Awe! Irene better share!" Robin pouted next to me.

"What is she eating?" I asked.

"S_k_I_t_T_l_E_s!_" Robin exclaimed. Sebastian and I sweat-dropped _I am truly terrified of the future._

**~Kitchen with Mei-Rin~**

Mei-Rin walked into the kitchen receiving glares and shocked looks from everyone.

"Is there something wrong Bardroy? Finny? Tanaka?" she asked walking to make the tea.

"Two questions, One. Where is your mustache? Two. It better not be Mystery Tea..."

"WAHH!" Finny cried hugging Mei-Rin. "Feel better soon!"

"What do you mean? It's the young master you have to worry about, yes it is."

"The young master is sick?!" everyone looked up in terror.

"Yes, now if you'd excuse me," Mei-Rin said gathering the prepared tea. She was thinking,_ What is wrong with them? Mystery tea?Wait... Mustache?!_ The poor maid began to freak out and tried to calm herself in front of Irene.

**~Ciel's Study/ Irene POV~**

Mei-Rin stopped outside the door. _Here. Is where I make things interesting. The sound machines are set, and I hope that Robin is in the other room with the microphone and voice changer._

"I am a magical Leopluradon,sir! No questions about it!" I said angrily, slamming my fist on the desk multiple times.

"Sir, you never said to-" an unfamiliar voice said.

"What do you mean 'I never said'!? I ORDERED you to take Charlie to Candy Mountain! Did that happen? NO! Do I have to GUIDE you there! If so you will forever prove to be useless to me!" I heard Mei-Rin gasp, but it didn't faze me.

"Sir, why do you wish to take Charlie to candy mountain?"

"Because I have plans. When you get there remove his kidney and place it on the Snowman," I smirked devilishly, "He deserves a run around after what he has done to me."

"Of course,Sir." the unfamiliar voice stated. "Shall I-"

"Hush! There is someone watching us." Poor Mei-Rin. She is freaking out right now.

I waited a moment and said, "Leave."

I sighed as Ciel would, "I really am thirsty though."

Mei-Rin walked in with my tea, her face flushed of worry and embarrassment. _Today is NOT a good day for her._

"Do you know when Sebastian will return? I have things I must discuss with him," I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"N-no, sir. A-All he said w-was t-that he w-was leaving f-for a w-while, y-yes h-he did," she stuttered.

"Mei-Rin," I began. She flinched in scare, "What is wrong? You act as if you've seen something you shouldn't have."

"Ye-N-No sir.. It's n-nothing. J-just..."

"Just?"

"Strange things have been happening today. For instance, I s-see me walking around singing a creepy song."

_Robin..._ I growled in my head.

"Really? How strange," I said as Ciel would.

"And the other servants are afraid to come near me..." she pouted. I interrupted her explanation of the days events.

"Interesting,"

"What, young master?"

"The crack on the wall," I answered. "Please come get me when dinner is ready."

"a-Ah, yes young master," she began walking out of the room. I jumped up and took off running.

"IM A BANNAAANA~! IM A BANNAAANA! IM A BANNAAANA!" I shouted as Ciel, and every time one of the servants looked at me, I stopped.

"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A-" I paused as someone looked, "BASEBALL BAT." I finished and skipped away, receiving strange looks from the servants. I climbed the small side table and started climbing up the bookshelf in the Library. Sebastian asked Bardroy and Tanaka to clean up in there earlier.

"Alright, let's begin," Bardroy stated. Tanaka walked around in chibi form with a duster, and Bard the same.

"You get the lower parts of the shelves, and I get the top," He added.

"Ho ho ho" Tanaka agreed.

_Tanaka reminds me of a pokemon. He is almost always in his small chibi form, and he rarely says anything but his respected line/sound. For instance, Pikachu says, 'Pika Pika' or 'Pika pi'. As Tanaka says 'ho ho ho'. Just a thought._

"Young Master?! How'd you get up there?!" Bard asked.

"I do not have to answer for my actions," _For now anyways..._

"Please come down," Bard said reaching his hand. I hissed as a cat would.

"Dust around me! I am not required to move for your sake," I ordered.

"Yes,sir."

He started dusting around me, causing my kitty senses to tingle. I began to chase the duster around the wooden surface. _**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

Poor Bard, he gave up and pulled the duster down.

"MEOW!" I cried, reaching off of the shelf.

They looked at me funny.

I sighed in defeat, "I suppose that will do. Tell Mei-Rin I will be in my office. Sebastian should be here soon._ I'm finished with my list. Ciel isn't able to do much, so let's see how Robin does._

"Ho ho ho.."

**~Robin POV/ Random place in the house~**

"La Di Da di Da~!" I skipped with a mop and a soap bucket on my head. I sat criss-cross on the floor, waiting for a good chance to knock out the alien thing on the list.

Bard and Tanaka walked down the stairs. "No! They are crazy humans! I'm ready to finish them off!" I shouted angrily.

"Mei-Rin, what are you doing?"

"Talking to my cousin! Go away filthy human!"

"Ho ho ho."

I did _the_ hand signal, "Live Long and Prosper." I hopped up and looked at the two, petrified, servants when the door opened.

It was Sebastian. "MISTER SEBASTIAN!"

"What is going on here?! And why aren't you working?!" he asked.

"Something is going on! Mei-Rin is acting really strange and the young master is too!"

"Did you ask if they were alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, bu-"

"I will take care of it. Tonight, though, you are all standing in the dining room for dinner. Be there at 7:55 sharp." he said walking away.

"Oh! Mei-Rin! Sebastian! The young master wishes to speak to you to."

"I see," Sebastian stated, "Come Mei-Rin."

"Yessir!" I said getting up clumsily, fake blushing as Mei-Rin would.

We make it upstairs where the fake Ciel was talking to the real one. Laughing away as Irene would, Ciel merely smiled.

Sebastian shut the door behind us. "HIII~!" I giggled.

"Did you have fun?" Irene asked, "I know I did!"

"A blast, and they completely believed the Sasquatch story~!" I replied.

"Sasquatch story? Was that on the list?" She asked.

"Nope, neither was Italy's mustache, but I forgot to take it off so I had to cover for it," I smiled innocently. Irene deadpanned causing me to laugh.

"So how are we explaining it to the others?" Sebastian asked.

"Here's how-" Irene and I explained it to the others. Sebastian's smirk grew wider, as did Ciel's.

**~Dinner Time/The Reveal/ No one POV~**

"Why are you guys standing away from me? I do not know what I did, no I don't," the poor maid asked.

Her answer was a bunch of strange looks, except for Tanaka. "Ho ho ho"

**Irene POV- With Robin- Outside Dining Room Door**

_Scratch the pokemon idea. Tanaka is a cricket... He tries to break the awkward silence, but he only causes it to be more awkward._

The real Ciel walked in first, Sebastian following in behind him. Sebastian smirked as he saw the looks everyone were giving his master. "Shall we bring them in?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," was the reply.

I walked in, mimicking Ciel. Everybody was scared senseless.

"Now then," the real Ciel began.

"I suppose it shouldn't be too difficult to tell whom the real Ciel Phantomhive is?" we both finished in unison.

"I suppose it would be best if you guessed at who the real Mei-Rin is as well?" Sebastian requested. Robin walked in as well.

"W-We don't know! Y-You look exactly alike!"

"Before we reveal," Ciel began.

"We have something to say." I finished in the exact same voice.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN~!" The three of us exclaimed. Sebastian was apparently too cool for it. Robin and I took off our wigs.

"Haha! You really believed we were being punished?" I asked.

"Ciel does have a nice heart once you get to know him~" Robin finished.

"Even though he thinks of it as weakness," we glared at him. He backed up into Sebastian, who nodded. All of us were going to have a talk about true weakness that evening.

"Anyways, the 'Mystery soup' was colored water with rubber toys. The mustache was an accident, and I was messing around in another room and forgot to take it off. So I had to come up with that ridiculous, but funny, story of the disease turning me into a Sasquatch," Robin explained.

"Me- everything was on purpose, the singing, the skipping, and Charlie. Yes, the Charlie part was fun!" I laughed as Mei-Rin blushed in embarrassment.

"So Charlie thing was fake. But, then who were you talking to? I heard another voice, yes I did."

"First of all, the other voice was Robin, and the Charlie thing is not," I began. She started to freak out.

"Then! Who did it to him?!" she cried.

"Charlie is from a short computer series called 'Charlie the Unicorn'. I added my own little twist to it just now though," I looked up innocently.

"C'mon Charlie! Wake up! We gotta go to Candy Mountain, Charlie! It's a MaGiCaL Leopluradon,Charlie! Bye, Charlie!" Robin mimicked the two other unicorns.

"What about the alien thing?" Bard asked.

"Oh yeah! It was fake~. 'The Live Long and Prosper' thing was a Star Trek quote," Robin chuckled.

"Finny, we are sorry for scaring you!" I began crying. Robin joined, causing us both to glomp the gardener.

"We are so sorry! We are going to teach you how to play Candyland and Twister! Promise! We must make it up to you! After the 'Mystery Soup' thing, we couldn't prank you anymore! We are sorry!" we cried.

"Can we eat now?" Ciel asked boredly.

"As long as the other servants can eat with us," I said.

"Alright fine. Sebastian prepare the others' plates," Ciel ordered.

"Yessir," he bowed. Returning with a ginormous amount of food decorated for halloween.

"Sebastian, why aren't you eating with us?" Finny asked. _Oh dear..._

"I'd rather eat alone, that is all," Sebastian forced a smile. Robin and I flinched slightly. No one seemed to notice but Sebastian. How do I know? He smirked. That demonic smirk of his that would send anyone in their right mind running. Robin and I,on the other hand, knows his weakness. Cats. Lot's of them.

"Oh.." Finny accepted that as an answer.

With that we all ate happily. Joking around, laughing about the days events. Ciel was even smiling. _Plan C has been a full success. When Plan A failed miserably, Plan B only made him smile, Plan C made him laugh, smile, and enjoy life as it is._

**~Later that evening in Ciel's room~**

"Take Sebastian's weakness for example," Robin said cheerfully.

"Sebastian has a weakness?" Ciel asked looking up at the butler.

"KITTIES~!" Robin answered. Ciel facepalmed. _You should have seen that coming._

"Anyways, weaknesses do NOT include happiness. That is actually strength," I added.

"How do you know?"

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Anyways, it's not like Kryptonite..." Robin's voice faded out.

"What?" Ciel asked.

"Hn?"

"Answer my question," he demanded.

"Oh noes! A question! I didn't study!" She cried dramatically. _My crazy pal._

"You do not have to study for this question. Just answer it."

"Umm 21! No.. Wait.. Taco?" she asked.

" NO! ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Ciel demanded once more.

"I think I will just go now..." I mumbled. "Goodnight.."

"Goodnight, Miss Irene."

I walked out of the hallway, still able to hear the two of them fight. I sighed. "Pajamas... I want my Pjs!" I quickly changed and lied down. Still able to hear the two of them fighting.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" _Weakness seems to be a big deal with him._

"I don't know how to!" _They will stop soon._

I waited 5 entire hours, and the two of them were STILL fighting. I finally decided to go in there and shut them up myself.

"SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP! FIGHT IN THE MORNING!" I yelled slamming the door behind them.

"Jeez.." I muttered under my breath. _What did I just do..._

* * *

**(A/N)- Soo~ Yep! Lol I _had_ to use the Live long and prosper thing, as well as 'Jump on it'. Also, the Charlie the Unicorn bit~ XD I love that so much! :D It was completely last minute, but I wanted to do something related to internet~. Anyways, here is the One-Shot! :3 Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Random One-Shot**

* * *

** How Robin and Irene Became Friends **

6 year old Irene Jones was sitting on the ground next to the large dinosaur slide. She was terrified of the over-sized toy. Which is why she would bug the teachers for the time so she'd be able to go inside. No, not this time.

"Why don't you go play on the slide?" her teacher requested. There was no reply from the girl. She had a quiet personality.

Irene walked away, unsure of what to do. Listen and obey the teacher, or sit. She decided to sit. If she got into trouble, so be it. She sat and played with the pebbles on the ground next to her.

"Hey! Wanna slide with me?" a dirty blonde hair asked walking up to her. Irene simply shook her head no.

"Why not? It's fun!" the girl looked at her with baby blue eyes.

"It's scary," Irene pouted.

"Okay, well can I sit with you then?"

The black haired girl looked up curiously, "I don't see why not."

"What's your name?" the blue-eyed girl asked Irene.

"Irene Jones. Yours?" she replied.

"Robin Williams," the girl replied.

Day by day, little by little, Irene opened up to the girl. They would talk to each other, laugh together, cry together, a friendship that would last a lifetime.

"Robin! I don't wanna!" Irene cried at the top of the slide.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!"she yelled from the bottom. "Don't be scared!"

"Are you sure?" Irene yelled back.

"YES!" Robin said enthusiastically, yet in annoyance.

"Here goes nothing," Irene said to herself. Sitting on the slide she closed her eyes tightly. She pushed forward and _**shwoop!**_ She made it to the end of the slide.

"Was that so bad?" Robin asked.

"Let's do it again!" Irene exclaimed cheerfully.

**-Age 13-**

"Hey! Irene! Check this out!" Robin yelled from the other room. They were having a final sleepover before school started.

"What is it?" Irene asked walking in. "Did you put a virus on my computer...again?"

"No silly! It's a different type of cartoon called anime. Let's watch Hetalia,Maid sama, FMA and Kuroshitsuji!"

They watched and watched, giving the nickname 'Local Otakus'. They attended cosplay cons, local group meet ups, learned Japanese, and other things while enjoying every minute of it.

**-Age 16-**

"_Lacrimosa_

_Tooku ni kudakete kieta _

_mabushii sekai wo mou ichido aishitai_

_hitomi no naka ni yume wo kakushite_

_yogoreta kokoro ni_

_namida ga ochite kuru made"_

After singing the opening chorus, their worlds completely changed, barely phasing the two girls, only because they know what they must do.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed~! Until next time? :) Review,Favorite,Follow? Thankies to all you!**


	10. Chapter 9: Guess what?

**I will not be able to update as often, but I will try at least one chapter every day or 2... :) **

**After I finish replying to all of the reviews, I will begin a filler chapter? It will hint what is soon to happen in this story :D**

**So- Let's begin (answering the ones, I've not replied to...)~!**

**Ellie- Thank you! I will try to update often! :)**

**Amy- I am so glad you fangirled throughout this~! :D haha Thanks! **

**Amy-I will also add Undertaker really soon, as well as Grell XD**

**Lucy Phantomhive- I am glad you enjoyed it! I will update soon! Promise! I've decided what I wanted to do, how I want it to end, and most likely a sequel afterwords. **

**1KuroFangirl: Woah! XD You sound like me~ :D And 3Ds's are totally awesome! I will definitely post more soon~ and I take it back, I WILL add the sequal. That'll be as fun as yelling "Chimichanga" to random people in the car next to us at a stoplight... (Don't do it XD) I will definitely update before school starts for you. It starts for me on the 4th... -_-**

**Ciel looks like he's about to faint, you are hugging him a lot... o.e **

**Sebastian: Awe, look at the young master. How adorable...**

**Ciel: I will kill you Sebastian..**

**Sebastian: Then your reve-**

**Misa: U NO KILL SEBBY! * hisss ***

**Ciel&Sebby: * sweatdrop ***

**Okay~! To ze story!**

* * *

**No one POV**

"You are NOT putting me in THAT," Robin stared wide-eyed at the constricting clothing in Mei-Rin's hand.

"No way," Irene stated.

"I have to, orders from the young master, yes I do..." Mei-Rin appologized.

"Nope," chibi Robin shook her head in refusal.

"You are both going to London with the young master," the maid replied sympathetically.

Irene sighed, "Robin, let's suck it up and get dressed. We've been here for 2 months and we haven't been to London yet."

"NO! THOSE THINGS HURT! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER EPISODE 4 OF SEASON 1?!" Robin screamed in terror, hiding underneath the bed.

"You can recreate that scene you know," Irene stated trying to get the girl to agree.

"O-Okay," the girl pouted.

After putting on the corsets, the put on their 'I-am-a-proper-lady' acts that really would fool anyone. They did act for cosplay and for the local drama club back home after all.

**~~In the carriage~~**

"So... what are we working on now?" Robin asked.

"You sound as if you have accompanied me on my missions in the past," Ciel stated curiously.

"Yes," Irene answered, "We basically have... You just didn't see us."

"Irene, that makes us sound like stalkers..." Robin pouted.

"Shut up... Anyways, you never answered the question, Ciel."

"We are looking to stop the man beating and binding men to the Indian Café downtown," Ciel answered. Both of the girls looked up, faces beaming with excitement.

"OMG REALLY?!" Robin freaked!

"Oh and the term you are looking for, is 'men'. You are looking for 'men'. That is ALL of the information I am giving you right now," Irene stated.

"I loved these chapters!" Robin squealed.

"Ikr! Me too! Haha! I better not eat much," Irene joined, whispering the last part.

* * *

**You guessed it! Curry arc~! :D I'm excited for this one :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Introducing Lau

**A/N- Morning, or... maybe I will post this is the afternoon? Therefore, I will say Good Mornoon. :)**

**1Kurofangirl- XD you remind me a LOT of the local band geeks (I 3 Band :D)... You are just so happy! ^_^ Yes, I have more than one story. :) Okay, as for your request, :) Sure~. It will be later though, but I've already planned on bringing in 2 more Ocs. Though, I needs u to make an account. This way I can PM you. All you have to do is press 'Sign Up' and create username,password,and ur email to receive story notifications. :) LOL 'Fudge' XD my absolute favorite Christmas movie... "You'll shoot yer eye out kid!" "Except I didn't say fudge. I said _the_ word. The mother word of all words." Can you guess the movie? :D You gets a virtual cookie if you can! :) Why a cookie? Because Virtual Pies are Virtual lies, as Virtual Cakes, are Virtual fakes~. :) Unless you want a Chimichanga? -Band joke, think nothing of it...:D**

**OC- Eliza Brea Ninders belongs to pretty-little-liar-girl70**

**Okay~! Curry! Curry! Curry! Curry! Curry! Robin and Irene will have a blast during this arc. Well Robin will. Irene will kinda be, "Hey, I know who you are." Robin will be, "HAHAHA! OMB! I finally get to meet this kid! 8D" **

**So, let's begin?**

"_Watch this, you wild,pathetic and chosen children of sloth and depravity._

_England is the motherland of the devil. It steals everything and forces it's worthless,rotten,and decadent culture on you instead._

_To all the *****-dominated idiots of this land, you are the ones that deserve the vengeance of Heaven!_

_Now, the Day has come! P"_

"DARN IT! THIS IS THE 20TH ONE!" Scotland Yard's Police Commissioner, Lord Randall, yelled, "The glory of catching Jack The Ripper was taken from that brat..."

"Sorry to be such a brat," Ciel's voice rang through the man's ears.

"Lord Phantomhive. Why are you here?" Sir Randall asked as the inspector was looking through the papers, "And might I inquire as to who these two ladies are?"

The kid laughed, causing both Robin and Irene to back away a half inch. "Isn't it obvious? I am here to clean the mess made by an old,pathetic, hunting dog. As for these two, they are of a close friend's family. They both needed a place to stay as their parents began a business trip overseas."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Randall," Irene curtsied.

"It really is a pleasure, Lord Vol-Randall!" Robin corrected herself.

Ciel snatched the papers from the inspectors hands, "Hmm... Is that so? A crime targeted only at people who have returned to England from India. I see the victims are not dead-"

"DON'T JUST-" Sir Randall began to exclaim when Ciel cut him off by placing a letter in front of him.

"If it were just a highwayman we wouldn't get involved,"Ciel began, "However, I will not sit by and watch the royal family be insulted." He handed the papers to Sebastian, who passed them to Robin and Irene.

"The criminals are described as "Chosen children of sloth and depravity" which is quite accurate," Irene began.

"I agree that England would be much better off without India's wealthy upstarts," Robin finished.

"You two ladies know more than you should," Randall muttered under his breath. Sebastian smirk grew as he heard the comment of the man.

"They are cowards who were too busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless pastimes," Randall began to rant, "Most of them are upper-class people in this so-called Great Britain."

"Upper class... How worthless," Ciel stated.

"Anyways, what is this mark?" Robin asked.

"HE'S MAKING A FOOL OF US BRITISH AND THE QUEEN! WHAT AN IDIOT! TARGETING ONLY THOSE WHO RETURN FROM INDIA MEANS THAT THE CRIMINAL CAN'T BE ANYONE THAN A VULGAR INDIAN BARBARIAN!"

"Sir Randall," Irene began, "there is no need in yelling. After all, if your hypothesis is correct, then you should be fully aware that these men are from a different country. They will not have a similar view as you do."

"That is why the Queen called me out? After all, a majority of smuggling Indians have a stronghold in the east end," Ciel stated smugly.

Robin added, "I can see that even the Yard would not know what to do with a dark place like East End. It is hard to identify the route and exact number if smugglers,right?"

"We will make a move our own way," Irene stated, "I wish to return to the townhouse quickly."

"Sebastian, did you memorize those documents?" Ciel asked his butler.

"Yes."

"Let's go then," Ciel stated walking away.

After walking through East End, the four made it to a building, which Irene and Robin quickly recognized. "This is the place, correct?" Ciel asked.

"It most certainly is," Irene mumbled under her breath. She has always despised this place.

"Please watch your step," Sebastian requested to his master and mistresses.

"It smells here," Robin pouted.

"Well, it smells because he is using Opium," Irene explained.

"It's kind of weird for you to see me this way," a familiar voice stated, "However, I always knew this day would come."

"And what kind of day is this?"

"Welcome Earl! Oh and it seems you have brought two guests. Come have a seat," the chinese man welcomed the two ladies for a seat.

"I'd rather stand," Irene declined nicely, "Thank you, though, for your kindness."

"I wouldn't mind sitting," Robin said containing her inner fangirl.

"I have something to ask you ," Ciel said simply.

"The Earl had to come all the way to Anagura to ask me about _that_ incident... Am I right?"

The man sat next to Robin, cheerfully, but giving off a negative and eerie aura as well.

"News gets to you rather fast," Irene began, "If it is about orientals, the fastest way to get information is to come to you."

"The president of the British Branch of the Chinese trading company, Kunlan... No. Shanghai Mafia Quingbang Executive... Lau."

"I'll leave East End in your care. The numbers of people who move in and out are in your control,right?" Ciel began.

Irene was hiding her face into Sebastian's jacket. She was getting dizzy, and the air in this building was absolutely awful.

"Of course I have done as you've asked. It is a bribe that allows me to do business in the underworld of this country. Well, firstly I must ask one thing..." Lau waited a moment and asked, "What exactly is _that_ incident?"

"You..." Irene growled. She was ready to leave.

"Typical of a yes-man," Sebastian chuckled.

After telling Lau about the case, he began to laugh, "So you wish to arrest the mischevious kid. Since there are no casualties, it must be because he targeted upper-class citizens or soldiers. Setting an example for the common people, it must be tiring for you."

"Nonsense," Ciel stated walking out.

"Nevertheless, we have walked for a long time now so where is the stronghold of the people?" Sebastian asked.

"Sorry, I got lost in the conversation, so it seems we are also lost."

"Why you.." Ciel and Irene growled as Robin giggled.

"Well, firstly we will return to-" Ciel was cut off by an Indian.

"IT HURTS! MY RIBS ARE CRACKED!" the man yelled. Ciel looked shocked and confused. Sebastian sighed and noticed the other two girls were talking amongst themselves.

"You know, this reminds me of those gang fights back home," Robin said quietly.

"Do you remember when Eliza's step brother dragged us into a fight?" Irene asked.

"I suppose we could reenact that day," Robin muttered.

Sebastian overheard this and noticed both girls turn around, "When Agni begins to attack, we attack the other men."

"Deal."

* * *

**:) **


	12. Chapter 11: Remembering

**A/N- I am stoopid... XP I forgot that I had an unopened box of pocky... **

**Anyways here is the next chapter. I hope to finish this arc bc I have another arc I wanna do. An original arc that is HUGE to the story. Okay, well.. It IS huge to the story... but its not huge? Get what I'm saying? Yes? No? Maybe? Chimichanga?(Tis band term for "I don't know".) **

**Awww... I'm out of pocky -_- Also, the 'Locator' is that thingy that parents will have put in their kids head... Well, pretend these were (two) mishaps that allow the two to converse between each other through thoughts. :)**

**Chapter 11: A Fight, A Prince, and A Foreign Butler**

"When Agni begins to attack, we will attack the others. Agni will be very troublesome for Sebastian, so at least we can keep the others from getting to him. Deal?"

"Deal"

_(NOTE- The two were not paying attention to the fight)_

Just then, two Indians with high class clothing walked up. One with purple hair, the other with a turban.

"That's not how it goes!" one of them yelled.

"What are you doin' ere?!" the main Indian asked.

"Is that how you would talk to me?" the purple haired one asked, "Besides, I am simply looking for someone." He held up an... _awful_... drawing of a girl.

"Have you seen her anywhere?"

"No"

"Wait, are you a noble?"

"Yes"

"I shall side with my people, Agni! Finish them!"

"Joaghna (I think?)" Agni stated. He began to attack quickly, and Sebastian immediately took to protect his master.

"ROBIN! NOW!" Irene yelled as she charged at the men in front of her.

"Right!" said girl began attacking.

Irene dodged each attack , left and right. She tossed the men onto their backs, knocking them out. She got cut once or twice, but never really paid attention to it.

Robin on the otherhand, kicked the men in the faces, also knocking them out. All fell unconcious except for that one man that kept coming after her. "Troublesome Victorians..." she muttered under her breath, striking the man once again.

Though, Irene and Robin were doing there best, there were too many of them.

"ARE ALL OF YOU INDIANS BARBARIANS?! ALL WE DID WAS WALK HERE! IS THAT SO BAD?!" Ciel cried in anger. His outburst caused everything to stop, leaving the air still.

"Is that true?" The purple haired man asked.

"Well," one of the Indians began...

"Agni, Our people are at fault here! Punish them."

"Yes, sir."

"It's done!" Agni called out.

"Very well, please forgive us. And If you will excuse us so we can continue our search."

With that they walked away. "Where's Lau?" Ciel asked.

Irene and Robin pointed to the roof of the building. "Ha-ha. I was just waiting for the right time to jump in!" Lau stated.

"Let's go to the manor, I wish for tea," Ciel stated, being agreed by nods of the fellow girls.

"Miss Irene Miss Robin, allow me to treat that for you when we return," Sebastian requested.

"Sure.." Irene said, "I don't see why not..But I did bring my first aid kit. Could we use that instead of this time's medicine?"

"It wont... sting... Will it?" Robin asked terrified.

"Wow Robin, you look like me when I was on the slide... Yes it will sting, but only for a little bit. Alright," Irene added.

"NO!" Robin cried. Irene sighed thinking, _What WILL I do with her? -_-_

_Nothing... you will do absolutely nothing to me._

_You weren't supposed to hear that..._

_Have you forgotten we can talk through our minds? Stupid locator... O.O_

_Oh dear..._

_THE LOCATOR! OUR PARENTS HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR US FOR A WHILE I'M SURE!_

_Hush.. It'll be okay. We will find our way home..._

_But I want to go home, then again, I don't. These people are also family to me..._

_Me too..._

"Stop crying," Irene told Robin as she, herself, had tears pouring down her face.

"Are you okay?" Ciel and Sebastian asked the two girls.

"Thinking... that is all," Irene sniffled, wiping the tears away. Robin continued to sob.

**AN- Yes the two Otakus can be serious... just sayin'.**

"How about I prepare tea?" Sebastian wondered.

"That will be fine," Ciel agreed.

"Will Chai do?"Sebastian asked.

"Yes.."

"Hello~!" a familiar voice gathered the rooms attention.

"Soma, Agni!" Robin stopped crying, her eyes still puffy. She ran and glomped the two foreigners.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ciel screamed.

"Excuse me miss, Did I give you permission to touch me?" Soma asked, "And I never mentioned my name."

"Robin! Here, now!" Irene said wiping away her tears, "Let's go dress our wounds and look through the picture book, okay?"

"O-Okay," she sniffled. The two girls walked upstairs, treated their wounds, and looked through the scrap book.

"Haha! Do you remember that?" Irene asked Robin, pointing to a picture.

"Oh mah bunnycake! Yesh, I remember this!" Robin laughed.

"May I also look through these?" Soma asked.

"And I as well?" Agni asked.

"Sure! Oh, and sorry for earlier today~. I was remembering... home..." Robin stated, smiling sadly.

"We live quite far away, where people are treated equally," Irene added, "the reason we know your names is because you are well-heard of there."

"Really? Where are you from?" Soma asked.

"Umm... we can't tell you," Robin answered quickly.

"And why not?" the prince pouted.

Sebastian walks in with tea, "Because if word got out to London, it would be quite troublesome. Especially for you."

"We wont tell a soul," the prince pouted.

"Haha! Well, I suppose it will be alright!" Robin began.

"You trust people to easily (no offense, Prince and Agni)," Irene muttered.

"But!"

"Go ahead," Irene rolled her eyes.

"We are from America-"

"That's not _that_ far away like you were implying," Agni stated.

"Ya didn' lemme finish~!" Robin pouted. "We are from America. From the year 2012."

"20..." Soma stared, wide-eyed.

"12?!" Agni finished with the same expression.

"Now that you know, if one soul hears about this, then I _will_ murder both of you," Sebastian stated as a dark aura filled the room. It frightened everyone, even Irene and Robin who have seen it often.

"None will be spoken to about this," Agni and Soma quickly stated.

"Also, you will understand the pictures better!" Robin stated happily. "Anyways, Oh yea! What I was saying about that one, was that we took that when we were 5, remember?"

"Haha, it's a good way to train hands," Irene added.

"Oh and that one! I remember that! I love your face!" Robin exclaimed.

"I can't believe I was terrified of that thing," Irene said.

"What is that?" Soma asked.

"Yes, please enlighten us Miss Irene," Ciel asked walking into the room.

**Irene POV**

"This is a slide. You climb the stairs behind it, and push yourself off," I giggled.

"Here is a video of us racing to the bottom," Robin said pulling out her Laptop.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" I yelled at her.

"Why?!" I mentally facepalmed.

"You brought your _LAPTOP_! You _TOLD_ me you would leave it _HOME_ before we left to go to the _CON-VEN-TION_!" I scolded.

"Yep," She smiled, "And I will NOT leave my BABY at HOME when I am AWAY for more than 1 day, much less FOUR MONTHS!"

"So you've been HACKING into WI-FI at the CONDO?! I told you I COULDN'T pay for it!"

"Whoever said that couldn't meant wouldn't," Robin stated, "Anyways, did you not want the band updates?"

"I can get those from my phone," I replied quickly.

"So you were using wi-fi..." Robin whistled.

"NO! It is from PHONE SERVICE-!" I yelled back.

_**Dum Dum Dum DUMMM~!**_(That is the laptop coming on... XD)

"Ahem..." Sebastian 'cleared' his throat.

"Oh right!" Robin exclaimed, typing in her password. The screen loaded momentarily, revealing a picture of Sebastian and Ciel dancing during the Viscount's ball...

Ciel's face flushed immediately, Sebastian stifled a chuckle, and Robin and I were covering the screen trying to change the picture. Our faces were also blood red.

"Sorry..." I said.

"Ahem," Ciel tried to relieve himself from embarrasment, "Go on and show the 'videos'."

"Ha-Ha..." Robin laughed nervously, "Okay."

We watched as our 6 year old selves climbed trees, slides, walls, and what not. We watched the video of us and a good friend of ours, Eliza, do the patato sack race at school, along with tug-a-war. We also watched some of our performances, both for cosplay and for charity reasons. This continued until later on in the night. _Time for information. _I thought to myself.

_I can still here you, ya know._

_Dang it! Robin! OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_No..._

_I will give you a pie?_

_Pie is a Lie._

_Cake?_

_A Fake~._

_Cookie?_

_A rookie._

_I hate you... _

_I love you too~!_

_* facepalms *_

* * *

**Sorry for the seriousness O.e XD I hope everyone enjoyed. And I just realized I forgot about Lau... so.. Let's pretend he took a nap.. K? XD**


	13. Chapter 12: Shut up & Get out!

**A/N: I will not be able to update -any- of my stories often. Why? School starts tomorrow! **

**:) **

**:| **

**:( **

**Oh well, I will definitely try to update anyways. Between excessive studying, practicing, and Friday night football. O_e I will be half asleep getting on the bus in the morning, and I STILL do not understand the school layout and morning procedures. Last year, we waited for the &:30 bell to ring before we go to homeroom. What do we do this year? I guess I could follow in behind the crowd... UGH! Shoot me now.**

**Sebastian: Is that an order?**

**Me: It's just a saying.**

**Ciel: Yes, Sebastian, it's an order.**

**Sebastian: Yes, My Lord.**

**Robin: NONONONONONONONONONO! Must. Protect. Misa.**

**Irene: Stop it. All three of you are being idiots.**

**Sebastian: Who's the idiot?**

**Irene: Excuse me?**

**Ciel: *smirks * **

**Robin: *eyes grow wide... * You didn't just go there... Sebastian. Run for your demonic life!**

**Sebastian: I do not have to, because I am simply one-**

**Irene: GET OVER HERE! NOW! YOU APPLEBUTT! *picks up chair and begins chasing Sebastian, as her aura begins making the atmosphere uncomfortable ***

**Ciel&Robin: O_O**

**Irene: I AM NOT AN IDIOT! I passed all of my classes! Thank you very much... 8|**

**Sebastian: I never said you were an idiot.**

**Irene: No. You IMPLIED I was an idiot...**

**Sebastian: I simply asked a question. **

**Irene: No. You simply insulted me, in which resulted me chasing you with a chair. **

**Misa: Will you all just calm down?**

**Sebastian&Irene: …**

**Ciel&Robin: Thanks...**

**Misa: No problem.. I need to write. OH! And On the iPod keyboard called 'Emoji', there is a little Agni pic! It's soooo cute! **

**Ciel: Oh no... You sound like Elizabeth..**

**Misa: _ **

**Oh and I own nothing except for Robin and Irene.**

**~-~Story Time~-~**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Working, Studies, and Shut up!**

**Irene POV (Irene: That's right. I better start off this chapter .)**

It was the next day, a much colder day than before. Though, that didn't stop the Guard dog from his work. I was half awake, so I continued to lay in my bed, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

That all faded quickly. _Who is screaming.. It sounds like.. CIEL!_ I immediately ran out of my room, down the halls, and into Ciel's room. Pushing past Sebastian, I yelled, "Ciel! Are you-" Agni had woken him up and was carrying him around the room like a younger child. I began to laugh, "You look so ridiculous!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, "And put me down!"

Robin and Lau joined the party by walking in behind. Lau noted, "Oh? It's been pretty lively here this morning."

"Yep.." Robin agreed.

Just when I thought the room was completely full, "SEBASTIAN!" The three servants came crying to the demon butler.

"Calm down. We have guests," Sebastian began, "What did you do?"

"It's so strange! Everything! The food, yard, and clothes!" The three took turns in saying this.

"Seriously! Put me down!" Ciel cried, still in Agni's arms.

"Let's go!" Agni ignored the Earl's request.

Robin chuckled at Ciel and Agni for a brief moment, and turned to Lau, "Morning."

"Weird?" Sebastian asked the servants. He was desperately trying to ignore everything going on in the room.

Everyone walked downstairs to see what happened to everything. Food was prepared, the garden was tended to wild TLC, and the clothes/sheets were already washed and hung up on the clothes line.

"How..?" Sebastian stared at it all in disturbance. Because surely, there was no way the 3 servants could do there job correctly. Even once...

Agni released Ciel, who quickly hid behind Robin. _"No worries! I protect ya~!"_ Robin whispered to Ciel.

"I have already prepared all of this myself," Agni answered.

"Oh," Sebastian said, "You shouldn't have. You are our guest."

"But it's nothing!" Agni started, "The prince is excluded, but I am a mere butler. So the least I can do is lend you a hand."

"Agni..." Sebastian quickly realized that Agni would be of good use. He turned to Mei-Rin,Bard, and Finny. "Why don't you all kneel down on the ground and beg for even a mere scrap of Agni's talents. Perhaps it would improve even you a little.*"

Almost immediately, the three bombarded the green butler with cries and begs. Result? I kicked Sebastian in the back of the leg. _That's also what you get for calling me an idiot... idiot._

I received a glare only. _Irene: 1, Sebastian:0_

"_I will protect Ciel. I will Protect Ciel. Robin. Must. Protect. CIEL~!" _Robin whispered like a maniac. Ciel started backing away and hiding behind me. "Why'd you not go to Lau? He was closer to you," I asked.

"I can't trust him," he stated. _It's not been 30 minutes yet, and today has already become chaotic._

~ TABLE TIME ~

"So," Ciel began, "How long do you intend to stay in my house?"

The Prince Soma, who'd slept through the entire thing, stuffed food into his mouth. "We'll -nom- Leave once our -nom- work is done."

"And that is?"

"Aren't you looking for someone?" Lau answered Ciel's question.

"Why are you still here, Lau?" Ciel growled.

"Yeah. We are looking for a lady," Soma added, reaching into his pocket to get a piece of paper.

"OOOOOH~!" Robin and I exclaimed. You know? Like the common school girls, "What's her name..._although I already know..._"

"Her name is Meena," he said holding up a very * cough * awful *cough * drawing. I held back a chuckle.

"Soma and Meena, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love-" my laughter interrupted her. We both knew what was going to _actually_ happen, but it was fun nonetheless.

"NO!" The prince blushed, "She was a maidservant at my palace in Bengal. I drew that picture of her. I made sure to draw it well, so that when you see her in person, you will know it is her for sure."

"Sebastian," Ciel looked up at his butler, holding the picture in his hand, "Can you fin-"

"I will try my best," Sebastian bowed.

"So why is this woman in England?" I asked, hinting to Ciel that this is important for his investigation.

Before the two answered, they were worshiping a statue. "LISTEN!" Ciel yelled at the two. "Where did they get the statue from?"

"Actually, no matter how many times Robin and I review it, we have not been able to figure out how it got here," I stated.

"Anime Logic," Robin added.

"True."

"It seems they are praying to a surreal figure of God,"

"Figure of a God?" Sebastian thought to himself, "It's just a statue of a woman who holds men's heads, wears other heads as a necklace, and dances cheerfully on a mans stomach."

"That's how I see it too," Lau added.

"This is Kali, the Goddess from our Hindu religion," Agni answered our questions. "She protects us from misfortune and gives us benefits."

"A long time ago, A demon recklessly challenged the goddess to fight with him. Of course the victory went to Kali. However, since then, her destructive urge has not settled. She became absorbed in destruction," I added.

"And how do you know about this?" Ciel asked.

"History and culture lessons," I replied.

"Other gods couldn't stop her, and they decided to destroy this world," Robin put in, attempting a deep, movie-trailer like voice.

"In order to protect this world, Shiva, her husband, lay down at her feet," Agni continued.

"Ah. So that's why he is being stomped on," Sebastian stated.

"Afterwords, Kali returned to her peaceful state," Agni added, "She holds the demons head as proof."

Robin and I smirked, waiting for Sebastian's awesome line.

"So you say.." Ciel looked up to the demon beside him.

"If such a strong person exists, I should be careful when I go to India."

With that, Robin and I nearly passed out. _SO AWESOME!_ I thought.

_NO KIDDING! Haha! He's totally beast at Sebastian's voice._

… _He is Sebastian..._

_Yeah! But he doesn't know that! _

_*mental facepalm *_

"I'm done! Let's go!"

"Sorry, Mr. Prince Sir! Ciel must attend lessons. Which, unfortunately, takes _For-Ev-Er!_" Robin said.

"Then you shall be my guide!" he said to Robin.

"I've never been to London before! This is my first time in town!" She cried.

"Lie."

"What?" She asked.

"Lie. You've been to London before."

"When?"

"London Anime Con... Durh!" I said.

"That doesn't count! Well it does, it's London in the future... but it's still London. Get your facts straight."

"Shut up..." she pouted, "Who said the roads were the same? Surely they have added new roads, closed older roads, etc."

I nodded in agreement. "So you see? We cannot show you around."

"Fine," the prince said.

10AM

Ciel studies Violin.

"The important thing for D minor is to express the tune with Severity and Pety.*"

As Ciel was playing Sebastian praised him and reminded him, "That's it you're doing well."

"Express the tune with intense emotions,*" Sebastian added, "When possible, try to represent anger."

As Ciel was trying to play, awkward sounds began to join the violin. Causing the harmony to go _splat!_

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"There was a disturbance in the force!" Robin imitated the awesome Star Wars. **(A/N- Actually, I've never seen it, but I heard the quote from a friend a few weeks ago and thought, 'perfect. Now to know where it came from..' haha.. Yeah.. Sorry!)**

"We were joining in!" Soma exclaimed happily. The were kicked out immediately.

11 AM

Ciel studies the Artistic ways.

Sebastian had set out a bottle and flowers, beside the window. Ciel began, concentrating on the subject of the painting.

"Sebastian," I whispered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Please set me up paints and something to paint on," I requested quietly.

"Of course," he said.

Within a split second, everything had been prepared. "Thanks."

"No problem."

I smiled and began drawing the basic outlines of one of my favorite things on earth. My kitty laying with my dog. They were always so adorable! I smiled, and refused to allow Sebastian come near the picture. Before I began to paint, I pulled my black hair into a messy bun.

I was almost finished with the entire painting when, "This is BORING!" The prince yawned.

I ignored him and continued. After adding the final touch, I smiled. "There, it's done!"

"You were painting too?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. One of my favorite things in the world!" I smiled. Everyone then came to examine my piece as I went to examine Ciel's. It was well done, all I wish he had done was add the details of the outside window. He probably didn't have time. After all, it is 12:45.

"Amazing!" Soma exclaimed.

"Truly is magnificent. As well as Master Ciel's over there," Agni added.

Sebastian's cheeks were dusted with a slight pink. No doubt he was ignoring the dogs in the picture.

I laughed, "You can keep it if you want to Sebastian. I was just bored."

"Thank you."

"AWE! But I want it? Why would you give it to a mere butler?" Soma whined.

"GET OUT!" Ciel screamed, kicking the two Indians out of the room.

"Tsk Tsk..." Robin shook her head.

1 PM

Funtom Company Work-No one POV (Irene and Robin went to keep the prince and butler out of the way)

"The Christmas samples have arrived," Sebastian stated, handing a stuffed rabbit to Ciel.

Ciel held it tightly, "It feels good now that they remade it."

"Next is-" Sebastian was cut off by Soma and Agni.

"STOP!" Irene and Robin yelled, gasping for air at the door.

"Look at this!" Soma exclaimed excitedly, "I have a business plan for you!"

Agni held up a picture of an elephant, "A doll that looks like Ganesh. And best part? The nose. It moves!"

"OUT!" Ciel once again, kicked out the two. "Ugh.. and at first, I thought Robin would have joined them in excitement."

"Why'd you think that?" Robin pouted.

"Because, you seem to enjoy simple things."

2 PM Irene POV

Ciel's fencing session in action.

"When are you done?" Soma asked while lying on the ground.

"SHUT UP!"

"Eh? No need to get mad..."

"Okay, I get it," Ciel started, "If you want my attention that much, then be my opponent." He tossed one of the swords to the prince, who caught it easily.

"If I beat you, you will play with me," Soma stated.

"If you lose, you will stay quiet and out of my way," Ciel glared at him fiercely. He helf the sword in his right hand, pointing the tip to the purple-haired Indian that stood across from him.

"5 bouts in 3 minutes," Lau stated, showing up out of nowhere.

"The one with the highest score wins." Sebastian finished.

"So... Let's start!"

"Take this!" The prince yelled. He charged at the stalled child. He drew back his sword and struck the child's leg. "It bends?!"

"That is not a valid point in fencing," Ciel smirked.

"Valid points?! YOU COWARD! I don't know the rules!" Soma cried.

"Your point? A match is a match. If you didn't know the rules before hand, then why did you agree?" Ciel said, striking again. Soma dodged constantly, afraid of getting hit by the tool the child Earl held in front of him.

"This sword is hard to use left and right!" The prince cried.

"Thrusting forward is the basic idea of fencing, Not to scythe the sword horizontally.*" Ciel said as he was about to make his final blow.

"PRINCE!" Agni yelled. He hit Ciel's nerve, causing him to fall on his knees in pain. The room was silent for a moment. Taking in what just happened.

"Master Ciel! My deepest apologies!" Agni panicked, "My body moved on its own will! I'm sorry!"

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked his master, examining his arm.

"Agni is my butler, therefore I win!" Soma exclaimed.

"Oh..." Lau said, enjoying the situation. He threw a sword to Sebastian, "Redeem your small master... Butler."

"What are you going to do?" Soma asked.

"My master was injured, I cannot ignore it," Sebastian growled, "Even more so, we are behind schedule by 10 minutes."

Robin and I know what is to come, so we basically sat in the corner.

"Agni! In the name of Kali, you cannot lose!"

"Sebastian! This is an order! Silence the brat!"

"Jo Ajna."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" Robin added.

"Pika!" I joined in.

~ ~ Moments later (I wrote that with the Spongebob Time Narrator person voice in mind XD)

Sebastian decided to tease Agni, "Now then, please go easy on me."

"Here I go!" Agni yelled, charging at the opponent butler.

Sebastian quickly dodged his moves, returning swipes with the foe. Agni jumped and missed Sebastian's face by mere inches. They continued the butler brawl, until _SNAP!_ The swords snapped in half, causing a draw between the two. Everyone else stared at the two in awe. I,on the other hand, yawned, I was still sleepy today.

"Oh.. The swords have broken..." Sebastian stated.

"Well nah duh!" Robin exclaimed.

"Ciel," I looked at him. He was struck with disbelief.

He looked at me with wide-eyes, "But the opponent was Sebastian!"

"We know... and he is the same level as Sebastian's kind.." Robin added, patting the Earls head.

"Earl Ciel," Agni looked over worriedly, "I am sorry. Does it still hurt?"

"No."

~_~ Kitchen•Time~_~

"I will show my skills today!" Bard explained to no one in particular. He held a pan on his shoulder as he spoke, but Sebastian came by and took it.

"I'll take care of the preparations," Sebastian stated.

Bard was rambling on about how he was going to prepare tonight's dinner. "Be quiet Bard.." Sebastian ordered the chef, under his breath.

"Excuse me, Mister Sebastian," Agni earned his attention. I was standing off to the side, calming Bard down.

"Mister Agni. There is truly no need for you to..."

"Two better hands are always better than one! Feel free to order me around," Agni said, causing Bard to immediately hush.

"In that case, Might I trouble you with the preparation of the Berry sauce for tonight's Fish dish, as well as the cottage pie?" Sebastian asked.

"ACK!" Bard looked upset.

"Calm down Bard, or else I will send you upstairs with Robin and the others," I said.

Sebastian put a sheet of paper into a drawer, "The recipe is placed here. We shall substitute the meat in the cottage pie with chicken.

"Oh, Thank you for being thoughtful," Agni said.

"So busy," Sebastian mumbled under his breath as he walked into the hallway.

"Sebastian?" I asked him.

"Yes, is there something the matter, Miss Irene?" he asked me.

"That's what I should be asking you," I started. Poor demon seemed to look stressed. I walked over and hugged him gently. "I know your kind doesn't eat our food, but the least you could do is get a glass of water and rest. Right? I hate to see a friend stressed out."

"Thank you for your kindness," he smiled back.

"_Though of the darkness they rise, they send out a cry. A cry not even themselves can hear. A cry of loneliness. A cry of a mess._" He only looked at me.

"Come get me if you need anything... I will get Robin to take care of it for you!" I teased. Robin was standing behind the corner the entire time, "Just kidding. I will take care of it for you.. Robin can help if she wants to."

"Of course," Sebastian smiled again. He patted my head and left to get his work done.

I walked back into the kitchen with chibi Robin poking me. "I ain't helping you! I ain't helping you! I'll help the others, but I ain't gonna help you!"

"Leave everything to me! Because I am Chef Supervisor!" Bard exclaimed in joy.

"In that case, could you help to chop up these onions?" Agni held out a bowl of peeled onions in front of the 'chef supervisor's' face.

"Easy!" Bard took the bowl.

I sighed as I noticed Finny walk in. "Finny!" Robin I glomped the poor boy.

"Hi Irene! Hi Robin! Something smells good!" Finny said happily.

"You came at the right time! Will you help me with dinner?" Agni asked.

"Yes!- Wait.. My strength is too large, so Mr. Sebastian forbids me to touch anything..."

"It's good that you are strong! In that case, please use the spoon to smash the potatoes. They need to be sieved afterwords," Agni grinned, "This job needs a lot of strength."

"Strength? I wanna! Can I please help!" Finny smiled. It seemed to make his day.

Mei-Rin was the next to walk into the door, "Um... Where is Mr. Sebastian?"

"He is cooking in the inner kitchen," I replied.

"Robin! It's just like playing in mud!" Finny exclaimed. Robin seemed to be pleased the boy was smiling and doing something helpful.

"Then I shall help set the table!" Mei-Rin giggled. She climbed into a chair only to fall. I closed my eyes, waiting for the crash.

But it never came. "I hope you aren't hurt, are you?"

"I'm okay."

"The plates are heavy! Take them down one at a time for safety."

"T-Thank you!"

"Good!" Robin and I giggled. Mei-Rin, "Why don't we help you?"

"Really?! Thanks!"

"No problem!"

Sebastian walked in to check on things, and was surprised to see the so called 'useless idiots' being useful.

"Mister Sebastian! Look! I did the potatoes all by myself!" Finny exclaimed.

"I did the scalded greens! Because I am the chef supervisor!" Bard smiled.

"I polished the cutlery!" Mei-Rin admired her work. I smiled as I wrote something on a scrap sheet of paper and folded it up. I walked over to the 'Shocked-Speachless' Sebastian and handed it to him. I patted his back and walked to the door.

"Thanks to everyone's help. We will have a splendid dinner tonight."

"I see," Sebastian stated.

He looked at the letter he received from me,

_Sebastian- _

_Those servants that you call useless aren't really what you make them to be. They are very talented and look up to you like a child their father. Be kind to them, it's only a matter of time, they will begin to show you that they can do something even greater than tonight's dinner and not mess it up. Take care of them, alright? _

_Also, you need to rest more. Demon or not, stress is very unhealthy. Okay? I'm rather tired, I've not had a good sleep. So, as much as I hate to ask, come get me when dinner is ready? Or have Robin come get me. Your choice._

_~Irene Jones_

I smiled as he looked at me and turned to leave everyone until dinner.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it! :D And I will try to update often enough! Promise! Stay tuned? Review? Favorite? Follow? :D Have a spectacular day everyone! Ok?**


	14. Chapter 13: I am getting sick of this

**HI! Lol so, I randomly got some of these ideas on our band trip (2 weeks ago) to the Friday night football game... (it was a 2 hour ride...) lol XD **

**ANYWHO~! Its raining, I need to write, I am trying to avoid coordinate algebra homework, believe it or not, I don't wanna get out my flute. So I am here~! XD **

**Haha! I do not own anything (except for Robin and Irene and she-who-must-not-be-named XD ) :) OH ALSO, this chapter is going to be, really, really, short... I'm dealing with a few other things... DX I will update this soon though! Okay, a lot of other things. This is a short chapter to keep ya going. xD **

**BUUUUUUTTTTTT! it is an IMPORTANT chapter~! XD **

**Enjoy~!**

**Chapter 13: "I'm getting sick of this!"**

_**The Next Day**_

"So," chibi Robin comes into the kitchen, talking to Irene who is walking beside her. It was early in the morning, and little did they know, Sebastian was watching over them. '_I sense an unwanted presence,'_ Sebastian thought.

"Haha," Irene began laughing. Sebastian kept a sharp eye out for the two. His master was safe, they were bound by contract. Even if Sebastian wanted to let his master be killed, his body would not allow it and would come to the rescue before it is too late. Irene and Robin however, do not have a contract with him.

Irene paused a moment. She looked out of the window, as if she were observing something. "The sky is beautiful!"

"Yep!" Robin giggled, "Still a sucker for the outdoor scenery! Dang, you would go out into a tornado to witness the winds for yourself."

"I'm not stupid, Robin!" Irene slapped Robin on the arm. Sebastian chuckled at their childish behavior.

"Oh hey! Shooting star!" Robin pointed out the window.

"Make a wish!" Irene exclaimed to Robin. They were looking out into the moonlit garden, noticing a silhouette of a man hurrying out of the yard. Irene and Robin gasped, both dropping their tea cups they were drinking from. They both ducked underneath the counter, terrified of it being an intruder.

"We need to go make sure Ciel is okay!" Robin cried. The kitchen was pitch black, except for the small amount of moonlight that shone through the window. Irene and Robin began to crawl out, cutting their hands on the shards of ceramic covering the ground.

"Ladies," Sebastian stopped them. He held up a lamp, providing light to the room. "It is Agni. Nothing much to trouble yourselves."

"Sebastian..." Irene and Robin muttered, tears pouring from their eyes.

"Come now," Sebastian stated, "Let's take care of business."

"Okay," Robin and Irene sniffled walking out of the dark room.

The unknown presence appeared into the empty room. "Hmph. Irene Jones and Robin Williams... Anime and Manga fans. Band Geeks and Class Clowns... So useless, why'd I have to send them here anyways? Though, my goals... they must work! I must succeed! Anyways, there is no way anything else will get in the way, it shouldn't take long to get past that pipsqueaks demon butler." Her voice echoed faintly throughout the room. You could see a large smirk placed on the silhouette's face.

The group of of people had discussed the situation and took off into the cold winter night, searching for the one called 'Agni'. Irene and Robin knew what was going to happen and would randomly burst into laughter as they were talking about deer? Anywho, they found themselves at Lord West's town estate.

Each member wandered inside, looking for any clues as to why Agni would be dealing with an Englishman. Listening to them speak, they waited in the hallway unnoticed. Well, at least for a while. This entire issue seems to be about that girl the prince likes, Meena. When they mentioned her name, the prince barged inside the room, giving away our hideout.

"WHERE'S MEENA?!" Soma screamed.

"Oh," Lord West laughed, "This must be the prince you are serving. I believe you should silence him."

Agni looked frightened for a moment. "Yes. I shall do just that." He unwrapped his powerful hand and began to strike at Soma. Soma dodged as Agni tried to catch up with the positions of the room.

Sebastian, while wearing a dear head, picked up the prince.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" West yelled, angered by the broken antiques he had aqquired.

"I am simply, one _hell_ of a deer."


	15. Chapter 14: Royal Warrant

**Hi! It seems like everything is just getting worse here. So, I am really sorry for not updating often enough. I am going to try to be better! :D Promise.**

**Anywho~! I do not own anything in this story but Robin and Irene. I've mentioned that so many times. Haha. But, oh well! **

**Shall we begin? :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Royal Warrant **

**Irene POV**

Ciel and Robin paced the room back and forth, stroking their chins. Robin had put on her fake mustache and her 'Batman' costume.

"What's a royal warrant?" Soma asked, breaking the long silence that filled the room.

"A royal wa-" Sebastian began, being interrupted by Robin. She restarted the sentence using her 'Batman' impression voice (which isn't her best, but she tried!)

"A royal warrant is basically a guarantee of quality. We have something similar where we are from, except, seeing as how we do not have a Queen, the citizens vote for it. Normally, if you win, you get to put a sign out saying 'Best of _ County'. It attracts more costumers and such. Except the Royal Warrant, if won, enables companies to prove that they provide for the Royal family. Thus, a 'Royal Warrant.' Very interesting, I believe. Don't you agree, Miss Jones? That it is-." I cut her off with a flip flop in her face.

"Wait," Finny asked, "You guys don't have a Queen?"

"Nope," Robin and I giggled at the servants reactions.

"Well, who-?"

"Those who enter the competition have had to have served the royal family for a minimum of three years," I added, knowing where this was headed.

After a moment's silence, "The Funtom Company will join contest."

Sebastian and I smirked,Robin squealed in excitement, and Soma looked at us as if we were all idiots. "You don't understand! You will not win! You are going against Agni and his right hand!"

"It's okay!" Robin exclaimed patting him on the back, "We have Irene and Sebastian!"

"WHAT?!" Bard and I exclaimed.

"What about me?!" Bard cried.

"What am I supposed to do?!" I cried as well.

"Oh please! You and Sebastian can cook amazingly! Derp!" Robin giggled.

"Whatever floats your boat, I mean plane... batman.."

"Whats a plane?" Mei-Rin asked.

"It has the same purpose as a ship, but it takes you by air, not by water," Robin began. She was trying to bore me to leave, and she happened to have a light bulb moment.

"Irene," Robin started in a singsong tone, "A stove, is a stove, no matter where you go. A patty is a patty, that's what I'd say!"

"Oh. No," I facepalmed as she continued to sing.

"... BUT THIS GRILL IS NOT A HOME! THIS IS NOT THE STOVE I KNOW~! I would trade it all away if you come back to stay! Oh this kitchens not the same without you~. Its just a greasy spoon, without you~!¹" Robin finished with everyone staring at her.

"Take your little butt to Bikini Bottom and-."

"I would, but there are two things stopping me," Robin started.

"And what is that?"

"One- I am here, in Kuroshitsuji. Two- I can't breathe underwater."

"I'm leaving," I sighed.

"YAY!" I glared at her, "I mean d'awww..."

I shook my head and continued down the corridors with Sebastian who was staring at me rather oddly as I was walking. "What?"

"What was all that?" he asked, "I'm starting to get angry with all of this."

I made a sudden stop. _He would be angry. He's a demon AND he's from the 19__th__ century._

"I see." With that I continued to walk with him behind me.

Once we made it to the kitchen, I grabbed a small piece of scratch paper and a pen from the bag I carried around with me. I wrote a little note on it for Robin.

"Sebastian, I will start if you take this to Robin quickly."

"Of course," Sebastian agreed. Undoubtedly, he was ordered to do whatever Robin and I asked of him. Anywho, if he read it, the reaction would be priceless. I called Robin the Science master, just like she is, to make the internet and phone service. Will she be able to do it? Yep! She always has.

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day,_" I began to singing.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

I made it back to the door, beginning to notice singing.

"_When it's cold outside, I've got the warmth of May. I guess you'd say, 'What can make me feel this way?' My girl. My girl. My girl. Talkin' 'bout my girl. My girl__²_."

"What a lovely voice you have, Miss Jones. It would be a-" I began to compliment her when she interrupted by throwing a spoon at my head.

"Nothing will happen to my voice!" She cried, "Creeper!"

I nearly lost my temper at that point, but you could clearly tell she is paranoid. "I was going to say that it would be amazing if you would sing like that more often."

"Oh," she said, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Did you give that to Robin?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"She nodded and said, 'Let's begin'."

"Good," Irene said, "And now, 'Let's begin'." Irene smiled and patted the my back. _She senses something also... Does she know what it is?_

* * *

(ºᴗº) :~ ~ ~_Stay continued!_~ ~ ~: (ºᴗº)

1)Spongebob Squarepants

2)My Girl- The Temptations

**So, like it? I hope so! I randomly got the idea simply because I wanted to use those two songs sooo badly Dx**

**As said, I will try to update more, but a lot is going on here. All most too much, not even Fall break is peaceful. Ugh! Oh well. Game tomorrow! :D That is something to look forward to. (Let's hope I remember the new drill I learned on Monday and Tuesday. That would be bad. )**

**Robin: MISA~! SMILE! **

**Irene: It's healthier to smile you know.**

**Misa: Tell that to Ciel. He better do that or Imma kick his anime butt!**

**Ciel: Tell me to do what?**

**Sebastian: To smile.**

**Ciel: NO! I shall not smile. Not after wha-**

**Robin,Irene,and Misa: *group hugs and closes each other's ears* **

**NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO SAD STORY! NOT ANYMORE! BLAH BLAH BLAH! CAN'T HEAR YOU!**

**Sebastian: Young master, it would be wise to not say anything.**

**Ciel: Of course, just make them quiet.**

**Sebastian: * glares at group***

**Group: *silence and sweatdrop * **

**Robin: Heh-heh.. Hey Irene, Misa... Let's go talk to Major Payne(Major Payne) and Major Armstrong(FMA)...**

**Irene: Haha... yeah... good idea.**

**Misa: Uh. Oh.**

**Major Payne: "I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIEND!"**

**Major Armstrong: Did that ring of yours get passed down from many generations of the Phantomhive family?**

**Misa: I'm going to bed.**

**Sebastian: Goodnight.**

* * *

**Me does not own anything Dx**

**(I love FMA/FMA:B and Major Payne haha!)**


	16. Chapter 15: Meeting Eliza Ninders

**Chapter 15: Eliza Ninders**

**Irene POV**

I was cooking along with Sebastian, trying to come up with the best curry. Well _he _was doing the cooking. What Sebastian doesn't know wont hurt him. After all, I reread this chapter multiples of times and tried to figure out all he came up with. The hundreds of different curry finished within 3 hours.

I was humming away to a song in my head, and thinking about how I missed marching season at home. "I wonder if we are going to the playoffs this year," I mumbled to myself.

"Hn?" Sebastian asked, not looking up from his work.

"Nothing. Nevermind," I replied and began to work on more curry.

After another 3 hours of working, Sebastian was requested to make the chocolate dessert. Of course, it being his master, he has to make that dessert whether there is time or not. _Time... _

"I shall be back momentarily," Sebastian smirked, "I must bring this to my master."

"Su-," I was trying to say 'sure', but my pocket began vibrating.

"IRENE!" Robin exclaimed in excitement, "I DID IT!" We both began jumping up and down in excitement. We ran up to Ciel's office, whom unaware of what we are doing. "It's only temporary, but I did it!"

"Doesn't matter! We can figure out whats big back home!" I smiled.

"Check your facebook!"

"No! I'm checking yahoo!"

"NO! You are checking facebook! Or do youtube!"

"Get your own laptop!"

"That _IS_ my laptop!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Sebastian," Ciel complained, "Explain."

"I do not know," Sebastian bowed his usual butler bow, "My sincerest apologies."

"Ugh," Ciel complained, "You two! What is going on!?"

**No Specific POV**

"Oh look! Skype call from Eliza!" Irene and Robin squealed in excitement.

"Hey! Where are you?!" Eliza yelled over the computer.

"Uhmmm... in Taco Bell?" Robin answered.

"Ah-hah! That does NOT look like Taco Bell!" Eliza said.

'_She's angry,' thought Irene._

"But..." Robin wasn't sure what to say. She soon decided to cover her face and yell, "You can't see me! I'm invisible~!"

"Irene?" Eliza rolled her eyes, "Really. Where are you? We are worried sick here! You know I'm not good with people! What am I supposed to do when someone comes up to me?"

"Eliza! Be strong! You know you are," Irene tried to calm the friend down, "You wouldn't be in the band if you weren't! Anyways, are we going to playoffs this year?"

"No," Eliza sighed, "We missed the chance by one loss."

"NO! Must! Go! To! Playoffs!" Robin exclaimed as Sebastian was holding her back. Robin was arm flailing and biting Sebastian's arm in a futile attempt to be free.

"Be quiet," Ciel raised his demanding voice.

"Who was that? The voice sounds strangely familiar," Eliza asked.

"Umm... my stomach," Irene answered nervously.

"Are you guys watching Kuroshitsuji?" Eliza asked.

"Umm... yeah... We are just.. you know... sitting in a Mansion... watching Black Butler... in 1888..." Robin replied shivering from scare and nervousness.

"WAIT?! YOU ARE IN BLACK BUTLER?!" The girl from the 21st century exclaimed in shock,fear, and happiness all in the same time.

* * *

**I'm back! But Band season is over :( ~Still a band geek anyways~. :) **

**I plan on continuing this for sure! Can't wait for the sequel! I already have it planned out in my head :3.**


	17. Chapter 16: The Curry Competition

**Hey! So, I am thinking about pairings... :/ I dunno yet. ANYWHO~! . !:DD (just little time. Auditions for Woodwind Ensamble, Jazz Band, and Advanced band are coming up soon) D:D**

**Anywho~ I hope you enjoy chapter 16. And THANKIES FOR WAITING :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16- The Curry Contest**

* * *

**Me no own Kuroshitsuji, or gangam style...**

* * *

Irene closed her eyes in annoyance, "Calm down, Eliza. I know it's been a few months and all, just calm down."

Eliza examined the group through the computer screen, "Alright. Just find a way home. Soon, before band camp starts again."

Robin squealed, "We can't find a way home, though!"

Ciel scoffed, "You haven't even looked."

"Shut it, midget!" Robin snapped.

"Midget?" Ciel growled.

"Oh! Is Ciel going to have an Edward Elric moment?" Eliza fanned over the screen.

"No," Irene answered, "Anyways, do you know of anything that might help us?"

The room of both worlds became silent as Eliza began to think, "I have three ideas that just might work.

1- The Undertaker/ other shinigami

2-The Doctor, and you know exactly which one too.

3- Mokona from Tsubasa."

"David Tennant? If you can get the Tardis here, I've watched enough to get me home. Mokona is sweet! I wish I could, but everything that is most important to me is back home," Robin smiled.

"So that leaves the Undertaker," Sebastian stated. Irene gulped down all of her fears and fangirl-ish ways.

"SEBBY!" Eliza freaked out.

"HEY!" Robin screamed.

"Sexy lady!" Eliza finished, singing and dancing at the same time. This left Irene, Robin, Ciel, and Sebastian all confused.

"It's a new song! Gangam style! Everyone loves it!"

"I'm still confused," Irene said in a monotone voice.

"It's basically the Korean version of Sexy and I know it..."

"I like it already!" Robin giggled.

"Oh brother," Irene facepalmed along with Ciel and Sebastian, "Anyways, I don't feel like singing. That's what got us into this mess."

"Really?" Eliza looked shocked, "What did you sing?"

"Guess."

"Monochrome Kiss?"

"Nope."

"Bird?"

"Nu-uh."

"Lacrimosa?"

"_DING! DING! DING!_ We have a winner!" Robin exclaimed. The room became awkwardly silent, even more so when the cricket joined in. "What?" Robin pouted.

"Just stop talking."

"Okay," Robin said, sitting in the dark corner of the room.

"MISTER SEBASTIAN!" Mei-Rin called.

"What is it now, Mei-Rin?"

"It's time for the curry competition!"

"OOOH! I know who wins! I know who wins!" Eliza giggled.

"SH! It'll ruin the timeline, dumb-butt!" Irene e-slapped the girl in the 21st century.

At the Crystal Palace of London, Sebastian was sent to a place for chefs to prepare themselves for the little show they had to perform. Everyone else, on the other hand, waited in the crowds.

"'Ello," a little girl passed Robin. Robin put on her Victorian act and passed. After all, we have suffered intense training for today. The mother came up for a moment and began a conversation with 'Madame Williams.' I found it rather amusing, until I notice the younger girl point in my direction.

"'Ello miss!" The girl stated, "My mum has sumpin' for you! What is your name?"

I smiled at the younger child, "You can call me Madame Smith." I gently courtsied, "And what shall I be referring to you as?"

"Lilly." The girl giggled as her mother's voice echoed.

I smiled, "Good afternoon Madame?"

"Lureaway," the lady spoke, "Madame Lureaway."

_Lureaway. Lure. Away... What a strange name...?_

"I hear you are attending to watch the Funtum Company's performance," the woman spoke in a hushed tone.

"You have heard correctly," I replied simply.

"I cannot wait to see what show they are putting on for us with their curry. I always enjoy the Funtom Company's performances."

"Really? I'm sure Lord Phantomhive would be pleased to hear this from you."

_What the heck? Ciel wouldn't give a flying doo doo... _

_LANGUAGE MISSY!_

_Robin... out of my head._

_NOPE! #mindreader_

_3..._

_Not happening._

_2..._

_Erm.. Nope!_

_1..._

_EEK! Okay! Okay!_

_Thank you._

"Oh!" Madame Lureaway looked at her hand. She was holding an envelope that seemed to make the atmosphere darker, "This is for you."

"Thank you." I took the envelope, properly, and thanked her, excusing myself from the premises.

I walked to Ciel and the prince, hiding the letter. We began to watch Sebastian's performance, recognizing all of the Viscount's reactions to the curry, I took quick, yet quiet action. The letter could fall out of my hands easily, so I carefully placed it somewhere no one could think to look. Sebastian smirked as he saw me at work. He's a demon, he notices things. _Then again, could HE have sent the letter?_

_Her name should be 'Madame Lunatic', not 'Lureaway'. People are crazy._

_Speak for yourself..._

_Oh, Irene! How am I a crazy person? I only wear the mustache for fun!_

_What did I tell you?_

_I don't know. What DID you tell me? _

_Nothing important I don't suppose._

_I know something you don't know._

_Robin...!?_

_Irene?_

_ROBIN! Tell me!_

_Calm down, bitty. _

_Excuse me?!_

_You heard me! Now you really wanna know?_

_Derp!_

_Op-Op-Op-Op-Op- Oppa Gangam Style~! _

_What the he-?_

_Song that's popular back home. Before we left, Eliza sent it to me. :3_

_WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME,ROBIN?!_

_Oh! That letter has something dark inside. Only trust Sebastian with that thing, and don't open it on your own._

_Thanks for the input._

_You're welcome, Irene._

_Now, get out of my head!_

_NO!_

_Robin..._

_No, Irene! I will not leave!_

"And the winner of the Curry Contest and the Royal Warrant is..."

_Leave! They are starting!_

_So, we know who wins?_

_I don't care! We have never gotten a chance to see this in person._

_Fine. Goodbye, Madame._

_Oh brother._

_Sister._

_SHUT UP!_

Her majesty's voice broke through the conversation, "the Funtom Company!"

"WHAT?!" angry people were disappointed.

_Jelly people are filled with Jellysea after all..._

"After all, it is a family friendly treat that is not as messy, no utensil is required, and people of all ages can enjoy every bite of it. Just what I expected of the Funtom Company." People applauded in amazement. Everybody but Soma. Robin went on her quest to cheer him up, which I believe succeeded because he started laughing and hugging her so tight she could not breathe. I found it rather hilarious, so I had no intention of stopping it.

I turn around in the golden haze of the sunset and see Sebastian and his master. Both of which holding a note. Sebastian held the note I received, and I really do not know what Ciel had in his hand. The warrant maybe, but for now, who cares.

"Congratulations, Sebastian and Lord Phantomhive." I smiled at the two Victorian men standing before me. "My word! How are you not tired?!"

"I am not because I do not feel that way," the brat answered.

"Whatever, bitty."

"What?"

"Oh nothing..."

Agni and Soma walked up with Robin falling in behind. "I had a good time," Agni and Soma both stated.

"What about you Robin?" I asked.

"My brain just went pffffrt," she replied. She laid down on the rich marble floor.

"Alright. Robin," I began, "Let's go home. Tomorrow, I want to talk to you about a person I met today. You too Sebastian."

"Of course, my lady."

Robin, being the over-dramatic actress, fell over, complained of how uncomfortable the floor was, and fell asleep. I sighed and walked toward the door. "You aren't going to help you're friend?"

"Lord Phantomhive, you have two things missing:

1- She is my sister.

2- She will find out sooner or later when no one is here to take her home."

"That is awful to say!" Soma exclaimed.

"What," I looked at him, "That she's my sister? Or that she should be left?"

"The last thing."

"Awh. I was hoping it were the first," I giggled, but received looks from everyone. "Okay, fine. I admit, I love her to pieces, but can we not just go home so I can go to bed?"

"We shouldn't leave her here. She might-,"Sebastian began, but in my mind, never finished. I passed out right there.

I woke up the next morning in my fluffy bed at the Phantomhive manor outside of London. My room was filled with a nice, sweet smell. Flowers, roses specifically, filled my room. Not being able to read the notes, I began to cry. My vision had gone blurry and I was dizzy! I thought I was dying at that point.

Sebastian walked in the door, not speaking to me, but gave me pancakes. I thought it tasted amazing, the little I could taste. "You have a cold. Rest, or you will never get better."

"Why is this important to you?"

"I-..I cannot say." With that, he finished locking the windows and left the room. This left me clueless as to what was going on.


	18. Chapter 17: Alone

**Guess what guys! I. Am. BACK! Yes! I'm sorry for such a wait. I've had so much going on recently, its not even funny. Like, literally so much things to take care of outside of the house. When I return, I end up finishing my chores at around midnight, chill until around 3, sleep, wake up at 8-10, and start the cycle over. And today, I found out about the Kuroshitsuji Musical 2 performance in May(via Fanpage on Facebook). I hope it wasn't a lie. Anyways. One of the things on my New Years Resolutions is to update more often. :) **

**Though, this chapter begins with Irene and her dream. The dream will be underlined and her thoughts in italic(as usual).**

**Let's begin. Shall we?**

**Previously:**

_Robin, being the over-dramatic actress, fell over, complained of how uncomfortable the floor was, and fell asleep. I sighed and walked toward the door. "You aren't going to help you're friend?"_

"_Lord Phantomhive, you have two things missing:_

_1- She is my sister._

_2- She will find out sooner or later when no one is here to take her home."_

"_That is awful to say!" Soma exclaimed._

"_What?" I looked at him, "That she's my sister? Or that she should be left?"_

"_The last thing." _

"_Awh. I was hoping it were the first," I giggled, but received looks from everyone. "Okay, fine. I admit, I love her to pieces, but can we not just go home so I can go to bed?" _

"_We shouldn't leave her here. She might-,"Sebastian began, but in my mind, never finished. I passed out right there._

_I woke up the next morning in my fluffy bed at the Phantomhive manor outside of London. My room was filled with a nice, sweet smell. Flowers, roses specifically, filled my room. Not being able to read the notes, I began to cry. My vision had gone blurry and I was dizzy! I thought I was dying at that point._

_Sebastian walked in the door, not speaking to me, but gave me pancakes. I thought it tasted amazing, the little I could taste. "You have a cold. Rest, or you will never get better."_

"_Why is this important to you?"_

"_I-..I cannot say." With that, he finished locking the windows and left the room. This left me clueless as to what was going on._

**Chapter 17: The Letter**

"Alone in the darkness, the mirror fades blue. Glass shattered on the floor, the roses change hue. The silent whispers of the moon carry a song to thee. As if none wonder, as if none see," the words echoed off the walls of a dark empty room. I looked around. Roses were scattered on the floor accompanied by glass shards. I took notice to a little girl. Her eyes were weak, and their color … it was awful. She had such pale blue eyes, you wouldn't have even been able to tell they were blue. They looked white.

_That poor girl... Who is she? She had such a sickly pale tone to her. She was so fragile. One touch, she probably would've broken._

I tried to comfort her, but she couldn't hear me. I tried holding her, but she couldn't feel me. I thought she had, until she walked to the middle of the room, asking for help. "Help...me...she's...here..." That was all I heard.

"Though a loud scream was heard. A scream so shrill. 'How far have I come? How far have I gone? Why am I dealt wrong?!"

_That confused me... I tried to help her. The only problem was, the screaming wasn't hers.. she has such a small voice even the mice cannot hear._

The middle of the room opened. Crystal clear water opened filled the room, drowning the poor girl. I was in the room. I saw it all. Oddly enough, I _didn't _drown.

_I didn't drown. She did. I lived. She died. How?_

As the cold water surrounded me, I saw something move. It glimmered in the moonlight that filled the water. 

_What was it?_

"All the pains and ponder in a scream. A simple, yet a silent dream."

_That's when I woke up. What was it? The girl... The girl looked like the one from the competition...Madame Lureaway's daughter. I need to open that letter._

"SEBASTIAN!" I screamed with a missing voice. I was crying. I was so useless... "SEBASTIAN!"

He never came. I sobbed uncontrollably. My black hair was all over my face. I was coughing with every breath I took. "SEBASTIAN!" I fell off of my bed and crawled to the door. "SEBASTIAN!"

**Sebastian's POV**

_Something's wrong at the manor... _

"Young Master," I spoke to the young Lord Phantomhive. As we waked down the streets of London.

"Yes, Sebastian," he replied in his usual monotone voice.

"We are going home now," I picked him up. Despite him hitting me and screaming, we left.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he screamed furiously.

I said nothing. I just continued.

**Irene's POV**

I was sobbing. He said he will be here when I called for him. He's not here! I'm so scared and alone! "SEBASTIAN?!" I curled into a ball on the marble floor, hiding my face.

The door opened as Sebastian made his way in. He picked me up, placing me back on the bed. "Sebastian! No. Put me down!" I mouthed the words. I lost my voice completely. I started trying to get out of his grip.

"No," Sebastian replied, forcing me on the bed, "You need your rest."

"Stop it! I do not! I need you to listen to me!" I cried.

He looked at me, "Relax. I'm going to figure out whats going on. Alright. Don't strain your voice anymore." He gazed into my eyes. Though, I wanted to look away when his eyes turned into a demonic pink.

"You're dream... Did you open the letter?" Sebastian asked.

"No," I replied dazed.

"Are you lying?"

"No."

Sebastian sighed and told me to rest. I cried even more. "I need to discuss it with you."

"I will look into it." With that he left.

**Sebastian's POV **

"Sebastian... What is wrong with you today?" the young master asked me.

"Its not anything that should trouble you yet," I replied.

"CIEL~!" Robin called, "Look!"

Robin held up the letter which was opened halfway, "It wasn't supposed to be opened... I don't know who did it!" She cried.

_That's why this is happening to Irene..._

"Robin. Come," I ordered, "Turn around."

"I don't wanna be spanked though!" She whined.

"I'm not going to. Turn around."

"Alright..."

I removed the glove from my hand, revealing my mark. I cautiously placed my hand on her shoulder, putting a mark on her shoulder.

She cried in pain. Though, it might mean I belong to them, but it means I know where she is, and can be by her side no matter what.

Next, is Irene.


	19. Chapter 18: What has he done?

**Hey guys! So. This summer I will make it my duty to continue this story. I just have to finish it. Don't be mad at meh! D: This is very short, but its the best I can do at the time being.**

* * *

**Irene**

I noticed Sebastian walk in, locking the door behind him. His eyes glowing the bright, redish-pink as they do every now and then. I figured he had something his master told him to do, but it usually causes him to leave. I had this sickening feeling in my stomach telling me to run. I just couldn't. I was so sick.

He sat on the bedside and moved my hair out of my eyes. I just looked at him, tears pouring from my eyes. He placed his hand on my right shoulder. I held out my other hand unconsciously and grasped his free hand. My eyes pleaded with him, "Promise?"

"Promise."

His eyes grew wide,and his hand started to warm up. I started to cry, my realization hit me.

The heat slowly grew intense. It was so unbearable, I passed out.

**Sebastian**

I watched as this young girl fainted before me. I know what I must do, no matter the consequences. She was hopeless, very ill, and this was the last thing I wanted to do.

I stopped after the mark was carefully placed on her shoulder. However, I stayed beside her. I will wait for her awake- just as I promised I would.

**Irene**

I woke up shortly after, and noticed the mark on my shoulder. Sebastian was still sitting on the bed beside me, holding my hand.

"Why?" I asked quite weakly.

"I had a feeling that this would be the best way to keep you and Robin protected," He replied.

I only looked at him, "I see..."

He stood up and walked out. I wasn't feeling the best, but I sat there, feeling odd. I looked at my dresser and remembered the letter I received. I didn't read it. I'm too afraid to.

However, I stood up and walked over to the mirror. I observed my condition. I was shaking, pale, and my hair was just a mess. Though, one thing about my appearance confused me. My eyes. They were glowing an aquamarine color. I reached my hand out and touched the mirror.

"What did he actually do?"


	20. Chapter 19: Unsure Positions

**Chapter 19: Unsure positions**

As I was wondering about my new appearance, I felt a sudden sense of health. I walk downstairs slowly, afraid of what the rest of the group would think. Robin squealed as I walk passed her. She was observing herself in the mirror. Her eyes were lime green. "Robin..." I spoke under my breath. I couldn't speak loud. I was still rather sick.

She walked away without noticing me and I sighed. I sat down on the stairs and started crying. It still hurt. Everything. My shoulder, being betrayed for protection, and my own sister,my best friend, ignoring me. If she can hear my thoughts, then why? Why didn't she hear my voice?

I was quietly sobbing as Sebastian walked up to me. He stopped in the doorway, but he didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me. He was my last hope for being noticed. He started to walk again and he made a turn for the stairs, as if he were going to walk up them. I quietly sobbed, "So, you're just going to pass me too?"

He continued to pass me- or so I thought. He sat diagonal from me and patted my head. "I wouldn't dare." He smiled.

Thunder rolled throughout the skies of London. I immediately started sobbing again. I felt Sebastian pull me into a hug. I lay with my head in his chest, trying to catch my staggering breath. "Its alright, Irene."

After a moment, I pulled out and looked at him, "Does this mean...?"

"Does this mean what?"

"Does this mean I'm going to hell?"

His eyes grew wide. He knows I'm not the person to want that, that he usually scares me with his demonic acts. He noticed the worry in my voice, the pain in my eyes, the preparation for heartbreak I was working on. He knows that I am smarter than that. "Do you really believe I would do that to you?"

"I'm not sure anymore."

"You would if it weren't for the fact that I made the two of you immortal."

I looked at him with wide eyes, "What do you mean.? Is that why my eyes are this way?"

"Quite so. Do you remember Madame Lureaway?"

"Of course I do," I looked at him in confusion. Is it about the letter.

"The letter is a mission all on its own. I am only waiting for her majesty's official letter."

"The letter that basically gives you official jurisdiction over this case."

"Correct."

"So tell me," I continued, "Is that why Robin doesn't know yet?"

"Precisely," Sebastian answered, "Her being unaware for the time being, allows us to dig further into the case, without anybody being harmed or hunted."

I grinned, "You are finally thinking in the right,Sebastian. I knew you could do it, all this time." I giggled quite weakly. It shocked him.

"Well," I clasped my hands together, "I suppose we should 'discuss' the recipe."

Sebastian smirked at this, but said, "Tomorrow,my lady. Tonight, You must rest." Sebastian picked me up and carried me to my room for the night.

* * *

Irene's diary

"_Give one reason. _

_Tell me why._

_Tell me why the raven cries._

_None trust._

_None believe._

_All an act for society's plea._

_Give some time,_

_Be patient._

_Even the darkest can be kind."_

_-Irene Jones ; the darkest,yet brightest day in my life._

* * *

**Robin POV**

So... I haven't seen Irene all day.. then again...

I was helping in the kitchen most of the day. Ciel even came downstairs. It was quite odd.

_Oh well! Speaking of Irene, did Sebastian not do that to her? I didn't even hear a scream._

I couldn't check in on Irene. Ciel, as you know, came downstairs into the kitchen. Bard was 'cooking' and Mei-Rin was helping. That caused a disaster. Ciel was standing right underneath the knives, as Mei-Rin knocked them off. In a split second, my eyes went from lime green and shined white, and I caught the knives from fatally harming anyone.

It.

was

so.

COOl! :D I only left once to look at my eyes in the mirror of the entrance.

* * *

**Tanaka POV**

Ho ho ho.

_I think something may happen between Sebastian and Miss Irene, and Ciel and Miss knows.._

* * *

_**GUYSSSS! HELP MEEEEE! What do you think? Should we have the pairings or not? ):)**_


	21. Chapter 20: The Talk x2

**! ! ! ! ! Super duper OOC warnings and adult assumption theme. ! ! ! ! !**

**(Nothing will happen of course lol..)**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Talk x2**

* * *

"It is time to wake up, My Lady," Tanaka opened the blinds in the room. He set my breakfast and tea on the table next to me.

"How is Irene doing?" I asked. I sat up on my bed, still half-way underneath covers.

Tanaka shivered as if he knows something I don't. He stood up straighter, and he cleared his throat, "My apologies. I was ordered not to speak to Miss Irene."

I glared at him, "Who ordered you?"

"Mister Sebastian," the elderly man replied.

"That..." I growled. Irene would be so mad if I said a 'no-no' word..

Irene... Irene! IRENE!

I jumped up and ran to her room. Her door was locked and I couldn't open it. I even tried to break it down and it didn't work. "IRENE!" I screeched. Tears were pouring from my lime green eyes. "IRENE!" I banged on the door.

I heard Irene giggle behind the door. _She is purposely locking me out!(r)_

_What do you mean?! I didn't know you were trying to get in.(i)_

_YES YOU DID!(r)_

_Stop screaming.(i)_

_NO! YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET IN!(r)_

_Headphones, Robin. Headphones.(i)_

_Shut up. -_-" Let me in!(r)_

_In a minute.(i)_

**Irene POV**

"Stop it, Sebastian!" I laughed.

"Why, my Lady?" He smirked as he threw the nearest pillow at me.

"I thought you wouldn't do anything like this?!" I laughed as I tossed another pillow at him. We were working on the plan and once we finished, I made a comment that made him angry with me.

"Hmn?" he lifted his finger to his lips, "It is healthy for you to smile."

**Robin POV**

_WHAT?! I can't believe this!_ I listened in on their little "party".

**Irene POV**

I covered Sebastian's mouth. I whispered, "Robin is listening. Let's just let her make assumptions. Okay?"

He smirked in agreement. He took off his shoes and his jacket and walked out. He looked back and smiled at me before he left the doorway. I also noticed he grinned wide at Robin before walking off.

She chased him down the hallway screaming at him.

**Robin POV**

I was following that demonic butler down the long narrow halls of the manor quite calmly. "SEBASTIAN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" He continued to ignore me as he walked passed his master's office. "SEBASTIAN?!"

Ciel seemed royally ticked, "Sebastian. Robin. Come."

I walked into the room with wide eyes. "What is the meaning behind all of the commotion?" Ciel asked the two of us.

"SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN! HE-HE-HE!" I freaked out trying to explain to Ciel...

Ciel became aggravated rather quickly. "WHAT IS IT ROBIN!?"

"He..." I glared at him and ran to Ciel and whispered in his ear, "He...did...stuff... with Irene!"

The orchestra in my mind immediately began playing 'Dun dun dunnnnn' as I waited for Ciel's response to this horrid madness.

"Stuff? What stuff?" Ciel asked out of curiosity. Sebastian just laughed which really shocked Ciel and I both. _He NEVER laughs... _

"He did bad stuff!" I replied. My arms were flailing in hopes he would realize what was going on.

"My apologies. I do not know what the 'bad stuff' is," Ciel replied.

"He took something important," I cried.

"Well, Sebastian, return whatever you took," Ciel ordered him.

I squealed, "That's impossible to do?!"

"How? Is it broken?" Ciel asked.

Broken? Broken?! Irene? Broken?! Ohnonononono! I started crying. "Sebastian. Fix whatever it is and return it to Irene."

I heard him laugh. Not chuckle- laugh, "Yes, My Lord." He paused a moment and told the two of us, "If I may say so myself, Irene is quite the character." With that, he left.

"DARN YOU SEBBY! GO EAT YOUR BUNNYCAKES!" I cursed, but then I realized, "Wait... NO! EAT YOUR CATS BECAUSE THE BUNNYCAKES ARE MINE!"

"I believe I deserve a so-called 'bunnycake'," Sebastian said, holding up the little betty package1.

I screamed the Luke(Star Wars) scream, "NOOOOO!"

**Time Jump**

**Ciel POV**

I was 'working' on my paperwork for the Funtom Company and I couldn't help but think that Sebastian becoming a thief would not do. However, as I was thinking, Sebastian walks in._ 'Speak of the devil...'_ I thought.

"Young master, it is time for you to retire," Sebastian replied.

"I understand, "I replied. In relief, I stood and walked to my room. My butler following behind me, "You have been awfully quiet since this afternoon."

Sebastian never replied.

"What's wrong?"

No response.

"Tell me. Its an order."

**Finny POV**

"Tell me. Its an order," I heard my master say. I immediately hid behind the wall.

"Regarding this afternoon's incident of your lack of knowledge," Mister Sebastian said, "Tonight, you will receive the 'talk'."

**-In the kitchen-**

I was so confused with what Mister Sebastian was talking about. I figured I could ask the rest of the staff.

"Wha-?! You don't know 'the talk'?!" Bard was shocked.

Mei-Rin had a nosebleed.

Tanaka didn't say anything but "Ho. ho. ho."

"I'm so confused!" I cried.

Bard came and put his hand on my shoulder, "Sit down, boy... I guess I should explain."

Mei-Rin and Tanaka immediately left the room and went for bed. I'm scared...

* * *

**Notes:**

**1**** : Little Betty Cakes are a different take on Little Debbie Cakes XD Because I'm pretty darn sure Little Debbie Cakes do not sell bunnycakes (not made out of real bunnys people!)**

* * *

**Misa: Poor Finny and poor Ciel XD**

**Robin: I still hate you Sebastian**

**Ciel: O.O What...?**

**Irene: Favorites? Follows? Reviews? :D **

**Sebastian: * holds up bunnycake * Were you looking for this, Robin?**

**Robin: MY BUNNYCAKE! Give. It. Back.**

**Sebastian: Why?**

**Robin: I don't suppose you were looking for this.. * holds up kitty * mew**

**Sebastian: D: gimme**

**Misa: * facepalm * **


End file.
